Doctor to Doctor
by wooster182
Summary: This is a crossover story. House and the gang go to LA for a convention. Who's there? Just the great doctors from Grey's Anatomy...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No! I won't go," House shouted, staring Cuddy down.

She sat at her desk, exasperated. Blinking tiredly, she retorted, "That's too bad. It's going to be a lot harder to drag you to Las Angeles against your will, which I will do if you refuse."

"I've been shot! I'm only a doctor, but I assume that means I need to recover," he sneered. He hated doctor conventions. The hotels were great, but it meant that you actually had to spend time with other doctors. The only worse alternative in House's opinion would be to spend time with patients.

"You were shot six months ago. So was another doctor who will be there. Do you know how many internationally famous doctors will be there? You're one of them. _Go_."

House shook his head vehemently, saying, "You know who will be there. I can't stand those two. They both have egos large enough to fill the state they live in. No wonder they always have patients," he seethed. "Their greatness makes me sick, too."

Cuddy smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Pompous doctors. Huh," she said, "it's a good thing we don't have any of those in _this_ hospital."

House knew he was losing, so he thought he better get something out of it while he still could. "One condition. My team goes with me and I get two weeks out of clinic duty."

His boss sighed as she consented, "Deal. You'll be there an entire week starting this Friday."

House nodded as he turned to walk out of the room. "One more thing," he said, shifting his head back to look at her. "My hooker bill gets sent to the hospital. I hear they're something else in LA."

Cuddy shooed him out with her hand. "Get out." She waited to smile until he shut the door.

TBC

Chapter 2

House left Cuddy's office, stewing. He was glad to get out of clinic duty for two weeks, but the pain of the week to come was almost unbearable. House hated world-famous doctors, and he especially hated the two he would have to see. They were cocky, alpha males to the extreme, and handsome. They had nurses and doctors, hell any woman with two eyes, eating from the palm of their hand. House could flirt a nurse into something, but they didn't fall all over him just because he stood there.

Secretly, his stomach felt tingly from butterflies at the thought of spending a week with Cameron in a hotel, but he also despised the idea of her being infatuated by them. He had threatened Cuddy into allowing his team to go so that he wouldn't be swallowed up by the crowd alone. He didn't feel comfortable in large groups, and he'd be damned before he was the only uncomfortable one.

Wilson came up and started walking with him. "So, you're going to this LA thing, too, right?" House asked without even looking at him. He didn't want his friend to see his nervousness.

Wilson glanced at him questioningly. "Cuddy got you to go this year?" he asked. "How?"

"She's buying my hookers."

"What about those that shall not be named?" Wilson asked, bracing himself.

"I plan to torment them the entire week with brazen comments and sarcasm. Sound like a mature and psychologically sound idea?"

Wilson smiled. "You really don't like them, do you?"

House's face scrunched incredulously. "Do you know that they actually call that guy Dr. McDreamy? Euthanasia should never be outlawed. He needs to be put out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith Grey: _No matter how many years of school you take. No matter the amount of books you read and knowledge you attain. You're never ready for Life. It pushes you and pulls you until you just give in and take it. _

It was pouring again outside of Seattle Grace Hospital. Miranda Bailey watched the drops fall from the large windows on the indoor balcony as she waited for her interns. She saw them scurrying in a huddle towards her. "Good news people. The Chief is rewarding us with a trip to LA."

"Why?" George asked innocently. He was excited to go to LA. Callie and he had broken up about a month ago and he needed something to take his mind away from it.

"Doctors Convention," Bailey replied. "All the allegedly smart people in one place to talk about smart things. I'll basically be there to supervise your rambunctious butts since you can't be trusted for more than about eighteen hours. We'll be there a week. Train leaves in three days." Bailey left them after giving them their assignments for the day.

"We're going by train? Wouldn't it be easier to fly?" George asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

"It was a figure of speech, Bambi," Christina smirked. Patting him on the head, she added, "Try and keep up."

Meredith fell into step with Christina. "This will be my first weekend away with Derrick," she told her friend. It had been six months since she had slept with a married McDreamy. He finally left Addison, and went back to Meredith, but Addison had yet to leave the hospital. In fact, the chief had promoted her to head of the OBGYN and Pediatrics Wards.

"Well, that will be fun," Christina droned. "If the tops of the top are going, then you know the ex-Mrs. McDreamy is going to."

Meredith winced. "Damn it."

TBC

Chapter 3

House walked into the conference room, finding Cameron alone at the table. Passing her, he limped to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He got her one, too.

Cameron looked up, surprised, when he handed her the coffee. "Thanks," she stammered.

"What are you doing?" He sat down across from her. House forced himself not to stare at her.

She was near contemptuous. "I'm reading. We have no patient, remember?"

He sighed. "We have no patient because we're leaving tomorrow, _remember_?" he said snidely.

"A trip to LA with you. What fun," she said sarcastically.

House smiled. "It will be if you have dinner with me."

He had said it so quietly, she thought she hadn't heard him right. "What?" she gasped.

House leaned over the table. "I already have reservations made."

She did not know what to say, so he kept going. "Make sure you're dressed like a model. Maybe we'll score free food."

This time, Cameron opened her mouth to say something, but Foreman and Chase busted into the room. "You'll never guess who's going to this thing," Chase said excitedly.

"Derrick Shepherd and Preston Burke." House replied, seemingly bored with the whole topic.

Chase's shoulders hunched as he stood there deflated. House cursed under his breath as he saw Cameron's face light up. She exclaimed, "Are you serious? Shepherd is the best neurosurgeon in the country. And Burke is almost a sure bet to win Chief at Seattle Grace when the current one retires."

"Oh, please," House whined. "They're surgeons! You can't find anyone more annoying and egocentric than a surgeon."

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman just stared at him, barely containing their laughter. House rolled his head in frustration. "Go do your jobs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burke found Shepherd in the lobby of Seattle Grace. He put his hands on his hips, his eyes darting around observing the people in the hospital. "House is coming to the convention this year."

Derrick Shepherd rolled his eyes. "Oh, no. Gregory House?" he asked. When Burke nodded, he added, "Can there be anyone more obnoxious than that diagnostician? He would hit on Addison every time we saw him."

Burke laughed softly. He was anticipating a week away with Cristina. Ever since the shooting, he never felt like the man he had before. Burke wanted to prove to Cristina that he could be. Deep down, maybe he hoped she could prove it to him.

Derrick scratched the back of his head. "So what are we going to do?"

Burke blinked his thoughts of Cristina away. "About House?" he asked. Chuckling, he added, "We'll do what everyone does with Greg House. Hand him some Vicodin and step back."

Chapter 4

Meredith Grey was getting dressed Friday morning. Derrick's arms came up behind her, pulling her to him. He nuzzled her neck, growling lightly. She smiled, lifting her hands to his head. "Good morning," she purred.

Derrick kissed her shoulder, swaying her side to side. "Are you ready to go?"

She turned to face him, putting her arms around his waist. "With you? Always."

They went down stairs to meet an expecting George and Izzie. George and Derrick dragged the women's bags to the car. They had planned to all drive to the airport together. "What do you have in these bags?" George asked, hidden under Izzie's suitcase on his back.

She sighed. "We're going to be in Las Angeles for a week, George. I need something to wear."

"The Gap's entire inventory is just _not_ something to wear." George whined. Meredith and Derrick chuckled at the scene. They were all relieved that Izzie was starting to heal from Denny's death. She had come back to work about three months ago. The Chief had allowed it, but gave her stipulations. For the longest time, Izzie was just functioning, so it was good to see her laugh and tease George.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron drove together to the airport. They checked their bags and waited for Wilson and House to show up.

"You asked her out?" Wilson asked animatedly.

House didn't want to talk about it. "Yes," he replied, exhaling a long breath. "I made reservations for dinner. That's it."

Wilson raced to keep up with House, who had persuaded him into carrying both their bags because of his leg. "Why now?"

House limped steadily toward the bag check. "Because dinner with Cameron means two hours less of the surgeons from hell."

"Right," Wilson said dryly, "that's all it is. You like her. And you've finally, somehow, grown up enough to tell her."

Wilson and House finally walked up to the other three. Barely acknowledging them, House kept walking. "Let's get this over with."

As luck would have it, House and Cameron sat on the plane together. House had the window seat. He looked out the window. Cameron took a deep breath as she stared at him. "Is this a date?"

His head swung around to Cameron. Acting glib, he glanced around the plane. "No. It's a flight." Conspiratorially, he leaned closer and whispered, "But if you want, we could join the Mile High Club."

Cameron didn't budge. Frowning, she said, "You know I meant dinner."

House looked down. "Yes. I was hoping that it was."

Confusion clouded her green eyes. "What's changed since our last date? Do you think I no longer have the need to nurse you back to health or have your standards lowered?

House shook his head, a small, frustrated smile on his lips. She wasn't going to let this go. "You're not the one who's changed. Wilson told me I like to be miserable. I don't want him to be right."

He looked deeply in her eyes. His glowed warmly, full of meaning. Then he turned his head back around and stared out the window. Cameron didn't push it further for once.

She rested her head and tried to take a nap.

Meanwhile, Foreman, Chase, and Wilson sat together in the middle aisle. "Drs. Preston Burke and Derrick Shepherd," Chase said, shaking his head in awe. "I can't wait."

Foreman gave him a sideways glance. He smirked, "I'd rather see the female doctors. Have you heard about Addison Shepherd? House said she's a twelve year-old's dream doctor. "

Wilson sighed. "Sorry, Foreman. She's married."

Foreman's brow furrowed. "No, she's not. They got separated about six months ago."

Wilson shifted back in his chair with a smile. Addison was a Montgomery again. That was good news.

TBC

Chapter 5

House, Wilson, and the underlings stepped out of the taxis in front of the hotel. They went into the lobby and found their sleeping arrangements at the front desk.

"Apparently someone thought it would be fun to mix up the East coast and West coast hospitals," House told the gang as he learned that he had to share a room with Derrick Shepherd. Wilson was paired with Burke. Foreman with someone named George O'Malley, and Chase with another no-name called Alex Karev. Cameron was going to share with Isobel Stevens. "We're East Coast, man. Where's Puff Daddy when you need him?" House asked.

The doctors of Seattle Grace had beaten them there. Most of them were coming down the grand staircase of the hotel to meet them. All of the boys of Princeton Plainsboro noticed Izzie first. "Now _that_ was what I was talking about," House told Cameron. "If you look like her tonight, like a model. We will so get free stuff."

Chase's eyes bugged. "She is a model," he exclaimed. "I remember seeing her half-naked on the cover of…" His words trailed off as he noticed that they were staring at him, snickering. "I read the articles," he countered.

"I call dibs," Foreman said.

"You can't call dibs on a woman!" Chase cried. "Especially that one."

Foreman motioned to Meredith. "Why don't you go for her friend?" he told Chase. "The one with stringy hair and attitude. I'm sure you could manage her a lot easier."

House chuckled. "Oh, here comes Pissing Contest #5,432. Who do you think will win?"

Cameron smirked. "Girl like her won't be able to resist Chase's winning smile."

House tapped his cane against the floor. "I've got a fifty that says Foreman has it in the bag."

"Why?" Cameron laughed. "Are you planning to insert another inappropriate race joke here?"

He gave a lopsided smile. "No," he said. "Remember what I told you about pretty doctors."

She glared a little at him. "That they're screwed up and damaged?"

"Exactly," he said proudly. "She's got double the damage. That chick must have paid for medical school through modeling, which means she must have been poor. Screwed up _and_ poor. She'll go for the bad boy. This one's Foreman's."

Wilson interjected. "I'll bet a hundred they both go home empty-handed."

All this time, Chase and Foreman stared at Izzie, barely listening to the conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

George, Cristina, Meredith, Alex and Izzie walked down the staircase. "These are our roommates for the next week?" Izzie asked. "They look friendlier than we do."

"That's because we're not friendly," Cristina replied. "The guy with the cane is hot." The women moaned in agreement.

George stopped on a step. "What is it with you people and authority figures?" he beseeched with his puppy-dog face. Then he finally saw Cameron. He stopped again. "Whoa, who is that?"

"Bet's she's slept with at least one of them," Meredith said.

"Do you know how weird that sounds coming from you?" Alex asked. "Men are like Pringles chips to you."

"What?" she asked, slightly amused.

"If you have one, you can't stop." The group laughed as they continued to size the others up. "Damn, she is hot," Alex said of Cameron. "O'Malley, you don't have a chance."

George pouted. "Why not? Chicks like her find me adorably sweet."

Alex harrumphed. "Sweet does not get you laid. I'll show you how it's done."

Both groups finally conjoined. House was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Dr. Gregory House. You must all be interns."

"Yeah," Karev said cockily. "Why do you say that?"

Cristina interrupted, stepping up to House. "I just want to say, sir, that I've always wanted to meet you. I'm so glad I have."

House's face scrunched to make his point. "_That's _why you're interns," he said. "She's a brown-noser, you really want to be tough, the blonde is too cute, the kid reminds me of Bambi, and that one," he said of Meredith, "is sleeping with her Attending."

George looked at him in awe. "How did you know that?"

House winced at his innocence. He was even more squeezable than Cameron, which he hadn't thought was possible. "Because each year, at least one of you screw-ups sleeps with an Attending. She's the only one of you that looks like she's addicted enough to drama to do so."

Meredith's jaw dropped. She thought she had seen everything when she met Bailey. Dr. House was as bad as Derrick had mentioned. She pointed to Cristina. "She's sleeping with one, too," she announced.

"Meredith!" Cristina cried. Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

Cameron interrupted by stepping up next to House. "Hi, I'm Allison Cameron. This is Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, and James Wilson. It's very nice to meet you," she said with a smile before she scolded House with a glare.

Cristina refused to give up. Addressing House again, she blurted. "You know, I call George Bambi, too."

TBC

Chapter 6

They all headed to their rooms. There was to be a meet and greet at 6:00 that evening. The doctors wanted to be showered and presentable by then.

"So you work with Dr. House? You choose to?" George asked as he grabbed clothes from his suitcase.

Foreman addressed him from the bathroom while he shaved. "Yeah, sounds crazy and unstable, doesn't it?" he replied, laughing.

George's big blue eyes looked up. "Does he ever make you cry?"

Foreman laughed harder. He knew this kid wouldn't survive Gregory House, but he had the feeling that he could in a couple of years. "He tries to make us weep. Doesn't _usually_ work. He's really good at making you feel like crap though."

George digested his comments, realizing he never wanted to work for the man. "What about you, O'Malley?" Foreman asked. "What's it like to work with Burke and Shepherd?"

The younger doctor retuned to his state of puppydom. "Burke is great," he replied. "He even let me stay with him and Cristina for a while. The guy's a great surgeon."

Foreman stopped using the razor and peaked his head out the bathroom door. He smiled, saying, "So what about Shepherd. Do they actually call him McDreamy?"

George gazed at him in awe. _How did he know that already? What was it with these people from the East Coast? _he thought. Putting his head on his hands, he said with a sigh, "Yes. He's the attending that's with Meredith Grey."

Foreman's eyes went wide. "Meredith Grey," he repeated. "She's not any relation to—"

George nodded. "Yep. That's her mother."

It was Foreman's turn to be impressed. "No wonder you hate him. If she's anything like her mother…"

George shook his head. "It's not that," he interrupted. "I…liked her for the longest time."

Foreman caught on. "And she didn't even see you because of McDreamy." Foreman had to choke the name out. He teased his coworkers, but Seattle Grace must be another world. It certainly wasn't anything like PPTH. For once, he was positive he had made the right choice to stay.

"So Allison," George said. "Is she seeing anybody?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase stepped out of the shower. He was excited about the meet and greet. It would mean another chance to see Izzie Stevens. After Allison had introduced all of them downstairs, the Seattle doctors had introduced themselves as well. When he shook her hand, volts of electricity pounded through his body. Her hand was warm and feminine, but strong. Chase knew that she must be the same way: warm, strong, and completely a woman.

"Dude," Alex said from the bedroom. "You're from Australia? You should have stayed. I hear the chicks are a lot hotter down under."

Chase's forehead crinkled. "_Dude_, I came to practice medicine," he retorted. "Plus, I don't see what you have to complain about. You're here with three of the prettiest women I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well," Alex said almost bitterly, "two of 'ems sleeping with our superiors and the other is still grieving for her dead fiancé." He tossed a towel down on the floor.

"Izzie?" Chase asked. When Alex nodded, he cursed under his breath. He hoped that he could compete with a deceased boyfriend. "What is it with all the attractive doctors? They really _are_ all damaged."

Alex looked towards the door as Chase left the bathroom. "Do you mean Cameron?" he asked, disappointed but seeing a ray of hope. If her lover was dead, that meant she was single.

Allison Cameron placed her red dress in the closet. Her stomach was doing flip-flops. After the meet and greet, she was going on her second date with House. She knew that he did not do well on familiar ground, so she was afraid to see what he would do in LA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really have a date tonight?" Isobel Stevens asked as she slipped her skirt over her thighs.

"Yes." Cameron rechecked her makeup in the mirror. It was the third time in the last ten minutes.

Izzie smiled at her. She remembered being that nervous. She could recall her butterflies with Alex, but they didn't compare to the twists her heart made when she had looked at Denny Duquette…

She shook the thought out of her mind. "Who are you going with? An old friend from LA? Dr. Wilson or Chase maybe?"

Cameron stopped reapplying lipstick. The tube almost fell from her hand as she chuckled. "Not even close," she replied as she thought about how weird it would feel to date either one of them. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I'm going with House."

Izzie choked on the sip of water she had just taken from her glass. "House?" she exclaimed. "Why?"

Cameron shut her eyes. She went over and sat down on the bed. "He hides behind all of his bluster and sarcasm," she said. "Greg House is the best man I've ever met."

Izzie just stared back at her. She was almost positive that she could find a better one by throwing a rock at a mini-mart.

TBC

Chapter 7

What had he gotten himself into? A date with Cameron. A room with _McDreamy_. And he had forgotten to pack an extra bottle of Vicodin. If karma did exist, he had really pissed somebody off.

House got showered and dressed. He was the only one in the hotel room. He figured Shepherd was off spooning somewhere with Meredith Grey. Looking at himself in the mirror, he didn't like what he saw. House wasn't sure why anyone would. But he wanted to find out. If Cameron said she liked him, he wasn't going to let his self-destructive behavior, well, destruct him.

House closed his eyes. He could see Cameron in the blackness of his mind. She wouldn't leave his thoughts. She was so beautiful and good. He never wanted to mar that, and he would be damned before he'd allow someone else to either.

He checked himself one more time and went down to the meet and greet. He saw Foreman and George first. House could tell that Foreman was itching to mock him. House rolled his eyes, saying, "Oh, just say it man."

"So you're going to go through with this?" Foreman asked, his face twitching from withheld laughter.

"Through with what?" George asked. Foreman and House noticed that there was something about this doctor. He was innocent and different, but he had something that drew a person to him.

Foreman raised his eyebrows. "He has a date with Cameron," he said, choking on laughter.

House looked down, his mouth forming a straight line. "Why does Cameron tell you anything?" he asked sarcastically.

"She's going out with _you_?" George asked incredulously. Disappointment and near outrage was plastered on his face.

House looked at him with a dramatized expression of hurt. "Are you trying to give me a complex, Bambi?"

George blushed. "I'm sorry," he stammered. He then freaked out in a George O'Malley manner. "Dammit! What is it with these chicks and their bosses?"

Foreman and House stared at him. "They really screwed you up this year, haven't they?" House asked.

The rest of both gangs showed up in the dining hall. Alex sidled up next to Cameron. "So, this is a great convention, right?" He tried to look as manly and seductive as possible.

Cameron gave him a sideways glance. Smiling, she said, "Yeah, I can't wait to go to the Pier sometime during a break."

Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, we could go tonight after this thing."

She smiled at him again. _This one will never give up_. "Sorry, Alex. I've already got a date." She walked away from him and headed towards Foreman, George, Wilson, and House.

Alex's face registered confusion. Chase was standing next to him. Alex watched as Cameron giggled at something George said. "I can't believe this," he told Chase. "How did O'Malley get to her first? I'm glad I gave him syphilis."

Chase's bottom lip dropped. "You gave him syphilis!" he cried. Then deciding he would rather not know why or how, he responded, "It's not O'Malley. She's going to dinner with House."

Alex really looked perturbed now. "The dude with the cane?" he asked stunned. "Women," he sighed, turning his head to scope out other female doctors.

Cristina and Burke were approaching the group. "Do you want to go out after this thing tonight?" he asked. His voice rumbled and was quite seductive.

Cristina wasn't even paying attention. "So you know House, right?" she asked. "Can you maybe get me on his good side or something?"

Burke squinted at the man. He was never usually jealous of another man, but he had always been a bit envious of Greg House's intelligence. Now he was irritated by Cristina's interest. He replied, "He doesn't have a good side to get on."

House turned as he saw Burke coming. "Dr. Burke," he said. "Heard you got shot. You piss off a patient, too?"

Burke smiled slightly as he looked down. "No, I was in the crossfire."

"Hmm," House mumbled thoughtfully. "Must just be me then."

Cameron's eyes warmed at his self deprecation. His biting humor could bite a little too hard sometimes, but she appreciated his originality and honesty. He would never tell her she was pretty if she wasn't, or smart, or a good doctor. House told her what he thought. The only thing he wouldn't tell her was how he _felt_ about her.

"How are you, Greg?"

Everyone turned to see that Derrick and Meredith had joined the group. House gripped his cane a little tighter. "I got shot and have a limp," he announced. "What about you, McDreamy?"

The entire group's jaw fell collectively. "How did you know that we call…?" Izzie started to ask, but faded off when she saw Meredith's face.

House's lip turned to a smirk. "Nurse Brenda transferred to Seattle Grace two months ago. We're pen pals."

"Nurse Brenda," George whispered, shuddering at the very thought of her.

"It's always great to see you, too, House," Derrick muttered.

Bailey finally came down the stairs. She was missing home and her baby like crazy. She had been cursing the Chief since their plane had taken off. Her knowing interns separated like the Red Sea so that she could pass through them. Bailey looked smart in an attractive pants suit. She made fast strides to the PPTH doctors. "Dr. House, nice to meet you," she declared. "I'm Miranda Bailey."

House shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too," he told her as he looked her straight in the eye.

Bailey continued. "I know you're reputation, Dr. House. You're frightening. But I want you and all of yours to know," she said, pointing to Foreman, Chase, and Cameron, "that I will be a nightmare if you mess with my interns."

Chase broke in, saying, "Dr. Bailey, I'm sure—"

"No," she interrupted. "I have to get these fools back in one piece. They can't do that on their own."

House put his hand on his heart. "You have my word," he replied. Everyone was shocked that his answer showed no signs of attitude or rebellion.

"Thank you," she said, then headed for the bar.

Wilson stared at House. "How did she do that?" she asked him.

He rubbed his head. "She's spunky. And a hell of a lot more terrifying than Cuddy," he answered. Looking back at Bailey, he added, "I like her."

House turned to Cameron. "I think we've met enough people for an entire year's quota. Ready to go?"

TBC

Chapter 8

Cameron looked up at House, surprised. "I have to get changed. I didn't think we were going to leave yet," she rambled.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be down here."

After she was out of House's sight, she scurried to her room. Cameron put her dress on and rechecked her makeup and hair.

When she got back down to the lobby, she noticed that House wasn't wearing the same outfit either. His jeans were a darker blue and hugged his legs attractively. House had on his white t-shirt that brought out his eyes and the strength of his torso. A black jacket topped it off. Cameron thought that he could fit in LA. She knew that he looked amazing to her.

House swallowed as he watched Cameron walk towards him. All the men in the room were watching her. Her red dress was fashionable and skimmed over her figure in all the right places. The dress came to the middle of her thigh, leaving one's eye to follow her silky legs down to the tips of her toes. Her fire truck red shoes matched her dress. Cameron wore her silver pendant around her neck. It fell in between the low-cut slit perfectly. Her hair was half up so that strands could dance around her neck. She knew that the few extras minutes of preparation had been worth it when she saw the look on House's face. She could see his blue eyes sparkle at the sight of her several feet before she even reached him.

"Ready?" He murmured. House ignored the glee on Wilson's face.

Cameron smiled at him. "As I ever will be," she responded, breathily.

They stepped outside to see a waiting limo. She stopped so suddenly that she almost broke her heel. "House," she exclaimed. "We're riding to a restaurant in this?"

He nodded, but hid his gratefulness that she was impressed. "Sure," he said. "We don't have a car here, and you're nobody in LA if you don't have a limo."

They got in and sat in the back. He poured her some champagne. "I have a confession to make," he said nervously.

_Here it comes_, she thought worriedly. Cameron was so afraid that this date would go just like, or worse than, the last one. "What?" she almost pleaded.

"I don't have dinner reservations. Sure, I have reservations," he rambled. "Like, are you going to throw a drink in my face when I say something rude? Or will I burp during inappropriate intervals? But, dinner reservations, I don't have."

She shook her head to clear away the weirdness of his statements. "Where are we going?"

House took a sip of his champagne. "I have a friend out here that's doing me a favor."

Cameron stared at him, questioningly. "A friend? You?"

He rolled his head with exaggeration. "Okay, not a friend," he said, "but I saved his life about a decade ago and told me he owed me."

She tried to hide the curiosity that was washing over her face. "What does he owe you?"

"You'll see," he said with a secretive grin.

Cameron looked down now, remembering a conversation from earlier. "House, we need to talk about something first."

Fear hazed his eyes. He didn't respond, so she said, "You told the interns that they were screw-ups for sleeping with their boss. If that's what you think, why are you here with me now?"

House rubbed his forehead with his hand. "They're different," he replied. "They still act like they're in high school. Their internships are a huge game to them. They jump blindly. Except for that night with Chase, which you had a good reason for, you know what you're doing. You know what you want, Cameron. You're a woman. A strong woman."

Tears stung her eyes. She was hoping it was from the alcohol. Before she could say anything, the limo stopped. They stepped out. All she saw was a big sea of concrete and several warehouses. "Are you planning to kill me?" she said with a laugh.

He smiled. "We live in Jersey. If I planned to whack you, I wouldn't wait until we got to LA," he teased.

House led her to the second warehouse. "You're favorite movie is _Casablanca_, right?"

Cameron's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, how did you know that?" she asked.

House feigned hurt, wiping away a fake tear. "I do listen to you every now and then. I heard you tell Foreman one day."

They entered the building. "I can't give you Africa," he said, flipping a switch. "But we'll always have Paris." His voice was gravelly and exciting.

Light poured over them. Cameron stared in awe. It was a movie set. They were standing in the middle of a fake street. A fake street in Paris. Quaint boutiques, cafes, and restaurants lined the roads. Little iron tables sat outside of the buildings on the sidewalk. At the back of the set, a down-sized replica of the Eiffel Tower was lit up. A table for two was set in front of the Tower. A single rose in a glass vase sat in the middle of the table. The table itself was encircled by pink, red, and white rose petals on the floor.

"Who the hell did you save: Martin Scorsese?" Cameron asked, gazing up and down the streets.

"Can't rightly say," House said. He scrunched his face seriously. "Doctor/Patient confidentiality and all that."

She smirked. "Because you always follow the rules."

They walked over to the table. Their dinner was already sitting on the plates. Cameron and House began eating. "You look good," Cameron told him. "LA suits you."

House gave a sideways smile. "I like it here," he joked. "I'm thinking about buying a blackberry."

She laughed. A while later, Cameron could no longer keep the question sitting on her tongue. "Why did you do all this?"

He looked at her like the answer was obvious. "You've had a rough year," he replied. "I haven't helped it any."

She knew he was starting to retreat. He had brought them this far, and now he was bailing. Her heart sank as she tried to hold on, asking, "So that's the only reason. This is an apology for all the crap that happened this year?"

He looked down. Cameron went on, saying, "I don't need an apology. Life happens. I don't want pity and I don't want to forgive you. I've always known you're going to do infuriating things. It's what you do. I have nothing to forgive you for."

"No," he said quietly. It was now or never. "I am not apologizing."

"Then what is this?" Cameron pleaded. "You have to tell me. You once promised me, House, that you wouldn't crush me. But you're crushing me now. You've got to be honest with me."

He saw the worry in her face. Pressure was building inside his chest. He sort of hoped it was a heart attack, because that would be a hell of a lot easier than this. Taking a deep breath, he said, "This is a date. I wanted it to be special. Because I like you."

Cameron had waited so long to hear those words that she didn't think she had heard him right. Smiling, she attempted to make a joke. "Good. If I look taken, maybe that Alex guy will leave me alone."

He chuckled, but secretly hated hearing that he was competing with someone like Alex Karev.

After dinner, he took her back to her hotel room. In the hallway, Cameron took the initiative and put her hand in his. House's hand felt warm and strong. She liked holding it. He almost could not take her touch. It was the first time he had felt her skin next to his in a more than professional way. His cane slipped a little as he tried to regain his mental balance. At her door, she turned to him. She knew that she was so close to having him. If she planned to get him and keep him, she was going to have to do something major.

Cameron knew how much puzzles drove him crazy. She was going to give him a big one. When she slid her hand from his, she made sure that she brushed the back of his hand. She gazed up at him with those honest, green eyes. "Chase told me that if I want you, I should take you. That I should jump you," she said.

House looked at her bewildered. He hadn't expected this response. But she went on to say, "I'm not going to do that though. Thank you for the dinner. Goodnight, House." She slipped her card in the lock and opened the door. She shut it on him before he could have time to say something.

TBC

Chapter 9

Wilson watched House and Cameron leave the hotel for their date. For once, he was jealous of his friend, but not because of Cameron. He was glad that House was finally moving forward, but it was at a time when Wilson's own life was stalling. Julie had left him. He was disappointed in himself for moving in with one of his own patients.

But now his stomach tingled with anticipation. Continually eyeing the staircase, he barely listened to the conversations swirling around him.

"So, she's really on a date with Dr. House?" George whined.

"Meredith, I can't believe you announced to everyone that I'm sleeping with Burke in order to save your own hide!" Cristina declared to her friend.

"Hey, check that chick out at the bar," Alex said to no one in particular. "She's hot. Bet she's vulnerable, too," he added as he moved that way.

"What? You didn't think everybody would find out when Burke started following you around with those big brown googly eyes demanding you give him a commitment?" Meredith retorted, swishing her hand to stay Cristina.

"He's not even nice," George continued to whimper about House.

"I do _not_ follow Cristina around with big brown googly eyes," Burke snipped, towering over Meredith.

"Geez, these people can talk," Chase murmured to Foreman who chuckled in response.

"That's nothing," Izzie said, coming up from behind him. "Wait until they're caffeinated. Now _that's_ a show."

Chase loved her smile. It was friendly and real. Blonde bangs brushed over her eyes slightly. Both men longed to push that hair away with their hands. Chase gave her the smile that had wooed many a patient into signing a dangerous affidavit and many a woman into his bed.

Foreman wasn't having it. "Izzie," he asked huskily but still politely, "we all thought we'd go to the Pier tomorrow after the last seminar. Would you like to come?"

Her face brightened with relief. Both doctors noticed that her shoulders relaxed as if she had been carrying a heavy load, but was no longer. They were right. Izzie was happy to do something that sounded like fun. Denny would have wanted her to. "Sure," she answered. "Which one of you is going to win me a stuffed animal?"

"I am," they answered simultaneously. Chase and Foreman competitively glared at each other.

Wilson stepped out of the pack when he saw her. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd ascended the stairs in what seemed to the oncologist as slow motion. _No,_ he thought gleefully, _no longer Shepherd_. Wilson watched each graceful step. She looked just as beautiful now as she did fourteen years ago. Heat washed over him as the room started to blur. He could only see her. Past memories hit him straight in the eyes as he recalled each fateful event of 1993.

_James Wilson was starting his first day of fellowship in a NYC hospital. He was eager, excited, and scared out of his mind. Getting married four years prior had been much less stressful than this. But it had gotten more stressful. It was his first marriage, and he had always hoped his last, but life was not going well at home. They were getting into more and more fights. She didn't like the fact that he was never home. _

_His strong stride made heads turn as he entered the hospital. But so did his gorgeous brown hair that tended to fall over his equally unsettling eyes. His mouth looked strong, yet sensitive. When he greeted a doctor or nurse with a "hello," everyone noticed his eloquent voice that seemed to glide like a swan on a lake. _

_Wilson was determined to do well. He wanted to be head of a department someday, to be on the board of directors in an amazing hospital. The young doctor refused to let anything stop him._

_Until he saw her._

_She was the most striking woman he had ever seen. Her long, slender body moved perfectly as if to music. Firy red hair gleamed tauntingly in a professional yet stylish bun. She looked more like an actress or model than a doctor. Wilson chided himself for sounding misogynistic, but he almost could not think at all._

_He had never seriously thought about being with another woman other than his wife until now. Wilson quickly discovered that she was doing her fellowship, too. At lunch, he hurried to sit down next to her, knowing that a woman like her wouldn't be in want of a tablemate for long. He always had known that he had a thing with women. Hopes, dreams, and aspirations—HDR—that had been the first thing he learned in college. Smiling, he said, "You can't sit by yourself in a cafeteria. Some creep will come along and sit down next to you."_

_Her bright green eyes warmed to his. Then she saw his wedding ring. With an eyebrow cocked, she said dryly, "I'm so glad you were here to protect me."_

_He cursed himself for flirting with her. It had been wrong, and she subtly had called him on it. The HDR tactics fell away until she saw the real James Wilson staring back at her. Sticking his hand out, he said, "I'm Jimmy Wilson."_

_She liked this version of the man a lot better than the first. "Better than Jimmy Olson, I suppose," she said with a friendly twinkle in her eyes. She shook his hand. "I'm Addison Montgomery."_

_His heart flopped in his chest. _Oh, boyI'm in trouble,_ he thought, not realizing that he would say the same thing to his best friend fourteen years and two wives later._

TBC

Chapter 10

Wilson watched her progress towards the group with a knot in his throat. He had not seen Addison Montgomery for five years. At that time, both were married to other people. Although that had not stopped him the first time, he knew that her marriage certificate would stop her. They had been cordial that time. No one would have realized the love they had shared by seeing them then. But everyone had noticed it over a decade ago when they worked together. Those memories took his breath away again.

_They had become close friends. Neither had been as ready as they thought once they started their residency, so they had clung together for support. Addison had no close family and certainly no significant other. He felt like she understood him so much better than his wife. They were going through the same thing and had gotten to know each other. Wilson stopped trying to chase her after that first day in the cafeteria. She was his confidant and closest friend. Addison viewed him as hers as well._

_It had taken a year for their feelings to boil over._

_Their professional paths crossed when they had the same patient. It was a small child with cancer. Addison was still young and not ready to see a boy die this horrible death. Wilson entered the boy's hospital room late one night to check his stats. Addison was sitting next to the boy, holding his hand while he slept. He came to her and lifted her chin so that he could see her. Her makeup was splotchy from weeping. "Add, why don't I take you home?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder._

_She nodded her consent, but took several moments to stir. Addison had refused to admit they had feelings for each other, but she needed him to tell her everything was going to be all right. His hand gave her comfort. Wilson grabbed her jacket and they headed for his car. They talked all the way back to her apartment. _

_He walked her to her apartment door. "Thanks, Jimmy," she said, wiping her still tearful eyes. Ashamed of being so emotional, she added, "Maybe, I'm not supposed to be a doctor." _

_Wilson's heart broke as a tear slid down her cheek. He dropped her jacket on the hallway floor, reaching for both of her hands. His brown, expressive eyes squinted at hers. "Oh, Addison, no," he whispered. "You are a good doctor. You can handle this. We'll do it together."_

_Those were the words she had secretly wanted to hear for months. She knew it was not right. She did not want to feel the way she did, but Addison loved James Wilson. He glanced down at her parted lips as he listened to her shallow breathing. He held on for as long as he could until the impulse overtook him and he kissed her. The kiss was light and tender, like two old souls finally meeting. Addison wrapped her arms around his waist. They fit so perfectly together. Still crying, she opened the door and let them in. _

_Thus began their relationship for the next six months. Addison and Wilson spent as much time away from the hospital and his wife as they could. They hated themselves for what they had become, but, they reasoned, they were in love._

_Addison began pushing Wilson to get a divorce. "We can't keep doing this, Jimmy," she threatened. "I won't do this to your wife or myself much longer."_

_Wilson propped his head on his arms. Sighing, he replied, "I know, Add. And I love you, but she won't give me a divorce." It was true. Wilson had told his wife that he had an affair, that he still was having an affair. His wife refused to leave him. Whether it was because she loved him, or out of spite and hurt, or some other reason he never found out._

_One day, Addison went into his office just before he left for home. He could tell something was wrong. Her vibrant face was pale and ghost-like. She sat down across from him, nervously wiping her mouth with her hand. Her voice was shaky and hoarse when she asked, "Do you love me?"_

_Wilson pushed his hair back with his hands as he looked down. He said quietly, "You know I do."_

_Her green eyes glowed with a ray of hope. "Then leave with me," she said firmly._

_He shifted his head in aggravation and raised his voice to her for the first time, saying, "Addison, you know that I cannot."_

_The light in her eyes dimmed as her face contorted with a steely resolve. "Then I've met someone else. His name is Derrick Shepherd. He's a good man and he has asked me out. I'm going to say yes."_

_His jaw dropped as he leaped from his seat. "Don't do that, Addison. Please," he pleaded._

The much older Wilson smiled bittersweet at her now, remembering the most painful words he had ever heard. As she had left his office that day, she had looked back at him and said, "I think he may be my soul mate." When he got home, he told his wife that the affair had ended. The next day, she handed him divorce papers. He desperately wanted to go back to Addison, to tell her he was free. But he wasn't free. Those words had ringed in his ears everyday since Addison uttered them.

Wilson transferred to New Jersey. He met Gregory House two years later. He married two more times after that once he had heard that she married Shepherd, but his heart was never in it. Once he had an affair with her, once he had realized what he was foolish enough to have lost, he never tried very hard in another relationship.

She finally walked over to him. Holding her breath, she said, "Hello, Jimmy."

He still had a hard time looking her in the eyes. "It's great to see you, Addison."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson was too distracted by Addison Shepherd to notice when House and Cameron returned. After Cameron shut the door on a disturbed House, she let out a breath of air. Forcing him into their first date had failed, but she hoped that this tactic would not. They were so close to actually getting somewhere, and she knew she had to keep him on that same path. Cameron knew House well enough to realize that if she really confused him by her actions, he would not give up until he solved the puzzle. She didn't know how long she could keep it up before she actually did just _jump_ him, but she was sure going to try.

"So how was your date?" Izzie asked. Cameron jumped. The room was dark, showing no signs of inhabitance. She had assumed Izzie was still at the gathering downstairs. In truth, the Seattle doctor was exhausted. Izzie used to love to be with immersed with people, to hear their stories, and see their smiles. Even though she was excited to go to the Pier tomorrow, tonight had grown to be too much. There was a hole in her stomach and a void in her heart. When she closed her eyes, she still dreamed of Denny. The pressure squeezing her was sometimes unbearable. Izzie missed him terribly and thought that she would never heal from the loss of him.

Cameron collapsed onto the other bed after she had changed into pajamas. "Well, it went a lot better than the first," she told Izzie.

Izzie's nose twitched in the blackness. "You went out with him before?" she asked.

She put her hand on her forehead as if to push away an imminent headache. "Yes, about eighteen months ago," Cameron replied.

The other doctor scoffed. "I've known men to wait a week to call you back, but a year and a half…"

Cameron let tension drip away from her body as her back rested on the mattress. Staring at the ceiling, she said, "Everything is complicated at PPTH."

Silence filled the room for several moments. Finally, Izzie said with a sigh, "Everything is complicated everywhere."

Cameron bit her lip. She wasn't sure how to bring up the issue, but she was too curious. Maybe she had been around House too long. "One of the others let it slip that you're on probation at the hospital. What happened?"

Izzie rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She did not want to cry again. "I cut a patient's L-Vat wire."

House's 'teddy bear stuffed by Grandma' felt the need to reassure her. "Things happen," Cameron said. "We can't always prevent a patient's death."

Izzie shook her head. She was glad that Cameron couldn't see her in the dark room. "No," she answered, "I intentionally cut the wire. My fiancé needed a heart transplant."

"Oh," Cameron replied quietly. She knew she was judgmental and her tone didn't hide it.

"He died anyway."

The reply was so simple and painful that Cameron's prejudice disappeared. Tears clouded her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Izzie flipped over to her side, tucking her hands under her head. "You know," she said sniffling, "I had a baby when I was young. I gave her away. I never thought I would go through something that terrible again. Until now." She had surprised herself. Izzie rarely told even close people this information. None of the other interns knew that she had a little girl. But there was something about Cameron that brought out the truth in people. It felt cathartic to let it all out.

Cameron's need to comfort the woman returned. "I got married young. He died six months later. I knew he was going to die before I married him, but it still hurt like hell."

"I know it was wrong to cut the wire, but I had to do it," Izzie said. She was surprised that she had so much in common with Cameron.

Cameron was just as surprised. "I loved my husband, but I would never have been brave enough to do what you did," she said with certainty. But she also added with even more certainty, "House would have."

They let those final words float in the room as they both shut their eyes and fell asleep.

TBC

Chapter 11

House was irritated. As he undressed in the empty hotel room, he meditated on the fact that Cameron had been able to get under his skin tonight, but he hadn't bothered anyone.

That was one of the best dates he had ever been on because he usually screwed them up. His former patient had come through. Everything looked perfect. House looked down at his hand. They hand Cameron had held. It still tingled when he thought about it. He could still feel her touch and smell her perfume.

What was Cameron trying to pull? She had come on so strong before, but as soon as he opened up, she backed away. Was she trying to drive him crazy? Because it was working.

He knew that he had to come up with a plan as well. If she was going to step back from him, he was going to take two steps towards her.

Stripped down to his boxers, House pulled back the covers and got in bed. He turned on the television and watched a lacrosse game on ESPN. House's body relaxed as sleep washed over him. He jumped when the light came on.

"Hi, House," Derrick said as he and Meredith came further into the room.

House squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He did not want to deal with the vapidness of others; he had enough of his own. "Can't you find a supply closet somewhere?" House moaned.

"I take it your date didn't go so well," Derrick surmised. He sat on the bed and started untying his shoes.

"And why do you say that?" House practically snarled as he hit his pillow with his fist to readjust it.

"Well, because you're you for starters. And because you're in here alone," Derrick remarked. His eyes twinkled with victory.

House rolled his eyes. "Just because you bagged your employee the first round out, McDreamy, doesn't mean we all strive to be man-sluts," he countered. Then, with a pouty lip, he added, "There's just so much pressure to put out now."

Derrick kicked his shirt out of the way. "We're going to bed," he said, the twinkle now gone. House always had more poison on his tongue than Derrick could ever match.

House sat up. "You're not sleeping in here," he declared, staring at Meredith.

Meredith finally spoke. "Relax, Dr. House. We're just going to sleep. Nothing else," she reassured him.

"That better be it," House warned. "If I hear that bed squeak, so help me, I'll put you both in chemically induced comas."

"Dream sweetly, House," Derrick said dryly.

House shut out the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How have you been, Addison?" Wilson asked. He had a hard time catching his breath as he looked at her in her deep green cocktail dress.

She had never been very good at lying to James Wilson, so she inhaled deeply and replied, "I've been better, Jimmy. A lot better, actually."

He put his head down and looked at the drink in his hand. "I heard about your divorce today. I'm sorry."

She gave him that same smile she always had fourteen years ago. "No you're not," she told him. "But thank you." Addison glanced down at his hand, noticing that he no longer wore a wedding ring. "You're not married?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

He shook his head. "Ended six months ago," he answered. Wilson gazed up and down Addison's body until his dark brown eyes rested on Addison's. Quietly he said, "I missed you, Add."

She felt her stomach tensing from nerves as every cell in her body quivered. Addison knew why Wilson had switched back from calling her Addison to Add. They were both free now, finally, and they both were equally aware of it. Not ready to address the situation, she changed the subject. "Do you want to get a bite to eat?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm starving," he said anxiously, although she wasn't quite sure if he was actually talking about food or not. "Let's order room service. We can share in my room," he continued.

Addison was reluctant. "Aren't you rooming with Burke?"

Wilson shrugged. His face brightened with that boyish charm of his when he said playfully, "I'll put a tie around the door knob."

TBC

Chapter 12

House woke up with a headache. Sitting up, his head turned toward the other bed. Meredith and Derrick were still asleep, snuggling peacefully underneath the blankets. "For the love of everything sacred," he muttered as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Knowing that several of them were going to the Pier today after seminar, he put on one of his favorite t-shirts and a pair of new jeans he had just purchased before the trip. He looked in the mirror one last time, cursing mildly at what the day had in store for him.

House went downstairs to the hotel café to get some coffee and breakfast. Burke was sitting at the counter with his head in his hands. The diagnostician did not want to sit next to this man, but he had the urge to annoy him, so he climbed onto the stool. "You look like three day old hell."

Burke shot him a look, then laughed lightly. "I'm not sure what that means, but I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Wilson keep you up all night playing truth or dare and knitting sweaters?" he asked, a glint in his blue eyes.

Burke scoffed, "I couldn't even get _in_ my room. Karev saw him go in there with Addison."

House's eyebrows shot up. He was pretty sure Addison had been the love of Wilson's life. "They're both divorced," he said, not realizing that before.

"It's not like you to state the obvious, House," Burke mocked. "You jealous that Addison got to him first."

House gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Wilson means nothing to me. You know _you're _my one and only."

"I'm going to go take a swim," he announced, sliding of the chair. "Take care, House."

House was no longer paying attention. His eyes shifted upstairs at the thought of Wilson and Addison and what that might mean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we stayed up all night," Addison said in between bites from the breakfast Wilson had ordered in for them. She was still in her dress, propped up on the bed.

"We had a lot to catch up on, Add," Wilson answered, sitting on the other bed, sipping his coffee.

That is the way they spent the night: Wilson on one bed while Addison was on the other. They talked about everything that had happened in their lives for the past fourteen years. Neither made the move to push it farther. Both were just happy to see each other again. "I lost my best friend when you left Addison," Wilson said, his long lashes sweeping over his cheeks.

She smiled humbly. "You didn't do so badly. You have House."

Wilson laughed. "House isn't as much fun to kiss." He noticed that Addison had shrunk uncomfortably at the mention of intimacy. "Why did you cheat on him, Ad?" he asked quietly.

She twirled her fork on her plate. "He had started ignoring me. I guess I realized one day that I had made a mistake. But you were gone," she said. Her green eyes pierced his hauntingly. "So I went to his best friend."

"I'm sorry for how I handled things," he said. His features looked downtrodden and guilty.

Addison tilted her head to one side. "It wasn't all your fault. Derrick once told me that he asked me out just so I would get away from you."

House leaned over to grab his wallet from his back pocket. He looked at the expectant waitress ruefully, saying, "I'm sorry. I left my wallet upstairs." House hurried back to his room to get it. His brows knit together as he watched Wilson plow through his door.

House followed him into the room. Wilson stood like a bull, his fists clenched at his sides. The man looked as if he were nearly quaking. Derrick and Meredith were still in bed, obviously woken up from the intrusion.

"What the _Hell_ did you do?" Wilson bellowed

TBC

Chapter 13

"What are you talking about?" Derrick Shepherd asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You asked out Addison to get her away from me," Wilson spat.

Meredith stared in confusion. "What?" she asked. Everyone ignored her.

"You barged into my room to ask me about what happened fourteen years ago?" Derrick asked incredulously. "I asked her out because I liked her. And I thought it might do her some good if she wasn't around you."

"You sorry son of a—"

"Wilson, I know you're in a rage right now," House cut in, trying to distract him, "but this whole outburst would be so much more fun for me if I knew what you all were talking about."

"Shut up, House," he barked, as he waved his hand in caution. "Not now."

Derrick rejoined the conversation. "You were never healthy for Addison, James. You never will be," he said.

Wilson smiled bitterly. "And you two had a healthy relationship? You fled to the other side of the country, got a girlfriend, dumped her for your wife, and then slept with said girlfriend after swearing to fix your marriage," he countered. "Aren't you just the regular shiny knight for perfect marriages?"

Derrick was no longer in love with Addison, but he felt the need to protect her. "Stay away from her," he threatened.

"Or what exactly?" Wilson taunted. "You've always been a coward, Shepherd. Always." Motioning to Meredith he said, "What's your plan? That ninety pound girl going to throttle me?"

"Stay away from my wife," he warned again.

"Stop!" Meredith shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "Addison is a grown woman," she reasoned, her head darting from one man to the other. "Let her be one." She shoved away Derrick's reaching arm and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

TBC

Chapter 14

"George!" Izzie said animatedly. "Good morning." She ushered the young doctor into the room as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"I brought you some, too," George said as he gave Cameron the other cup in his hand.

"Thank you, George," Cameron said with a smile. She took a sip and then sat it down in order to finish her makeup. "You're here awfully early," she added inquiringly.

"We live together," George answered. "It seems odd not to see each other before breakfast."

Actually, he had two reasons to be there and Izzie knew it. One, he was checking up on her to see if she was okay. And two, he wanted to see Cameron. George's type was strong, intelligent women that would never fall in love with him. He was the puppy you couldn't kick away. And Izzie loved him for it.

"You all live together, too?" Cameron asked. "Do any of us have lives outside of a hospital?"

"Well, my last girlfriend lived _in _the hospital," George declared. "Had a cot and everything." The two women stared at him and laughed uncontrollably. "So, how was your date?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It…was…surprising," Cameron replied with a small grin. "I guess we'll see how today goes."

Izzie jumped when they heard a knock at the door. Opening the door, she said, "Robert, what are you doing here?"

Chase stepped into the room. "I thought I'd bring you some coffee before this ridiculously long seminar," he said, beaming.

"Thank you, but you're too late I'm afraid," Izzie said sympathetically.

Chase's face dropped at the sight of George. _At least he's after Cameron_, Chase thought. The Australian brightened back up, saying, "Are you ready for this afternoon? I've promised to win you something stuffed and cuddly."

Cameron rolled her eyes and Izzie said, "You better." She looked over at the clock. Grabbing her purse, she added, "We better go or we're going to be late."

They all headed for the door. As George opened it, he froze, his mouth slacked. House stood in front of him in the hallway, two cups of coffee in his hands. His eyes scanned over Izzie, Cameron, George, and Chase, his face twitching with amusement. "If I would have known these conventions were this wild, I would have started coming years ago," he quipped. House noticed all of the coffee cups in the room. "Guess you don't need this," he said to Cameron with a disappointed grin, lifting the steaming cup in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meredith, where are you going?" Derrick shouted down the hall as he ran towards her.

She kept marching away from him. "Seriously? Seriously?" she hollered back at him. Meredith finally spun around, causing Derrick to almost fall into her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panting.

She shook her head, disbelief written all over her face. "You didn't even realize you said it, do you?" Meredith threw her hands in the air. "You're freaking unbelievable."

Derrick grabbed her arms. "What did I say? Wilson was attacking me," he cried.

"You said _wife_, Derrick. You told him to stay away from your _wife_," Meredith rumbled with anger.

"Meredith—"

"No," she commanded, slicing her arm through the air. "Until you no longer want to say _wife_, then take your own advice. Stay away from me."

TBC


	2. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As everyone piled out of Izzie and Cameron's hotel room, House saddled up next to Cameron. "So ready to go?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

She smiled sarcastically. "To a coma-inducing seminar? Of course I am," she replied.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "To the Pier. I thought we could play hooky."

George flipped around. "We're not going to the lecture?" he asked hopefully.

House smirked, "Sorry, Captain Clueless. If we all skip out, The Man gets suspicious. This is a two-man mission."

Cameron frowned apologetically. "We'll meet you at the Pier," she said. Facing Chase, she said, "Call my cell after the seminar."

Chase nodded as they all turned back to walk down the hall. As House and Cameron exited the hotel, her brows came down low over her eyes. "I checked last night. The Pier won't be open for another hour," she said. She scanned him head to toe as she pondered his motives. "Where are we going, House?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson had just finished tying his tie when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the hotel door to see Addison, showered and fresh. The mystery of women hadn't mystified Wilson for quite some time. He had been attracted to several women over the years, but the opposite sex never stopped his heart anymore, never stirred his soul. But the sight of Addison Montgomery made his knees wobble while his blood flowed hot through his veins.

She was wearing a perfectly starched button down white shirt and a form-fitting pale pink skirt. Her pink heels matched the skirt and the delicate bracelet around her waist. Wilson mused that she looked like a spring morning.

He gave her a guarded smile as he let her into the room. Addison's big green eyes beseeched Wilson's as she asked, "Jimmy, what happened this morning after I left to take a shower?"

Wilson's lips pursed in that way it did when he was thinking about something important. "I confronted Shepherd."

Addison leaned back against the wall. Lifting her hands out in front of her, she asked, "Why?"

Wilson threw his head back in regretful frustration. "Because he came between you and me. We could have been happy, Add."

Addison's soft red hair swished over her shoulders as she shook her head. "We weren't happy, Jimmy. We never would have been," she said sadly. Tears guilty sprung to her eyes. "Maybe we weren't supposed to be happy then."

_Then_, she had said. _But what about now?_ Wilson thought optimistically, hanging on to her words. He stepped closer to her until their bodies almost touched. Wilson took hold of her hand. "Why don't we skip this seminar and start over?"

His expectant smile was infectious. Addison's bright red lips curved into a free grin as she accepted his offer. "What do you want to do?"

Wilson's deep brown eyes glanced up towards the ceiling thoughtfully. "You always liked to shop and I could use a new tie," he said cheerfully. "Why don't we go down Rodeo Drive?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cameron thought she was dying. The shock her body received from the view in front of her was strong enough to send her to the emergency room. A limo was not sitting outside of the hotel this time. But a horse and buggy was.

The buggy was pearl white and trimmed in delicate purple. The seats inside were a matching purple. The horse was large and white as well with a long, silky mane. The driver was a short, portly man that was sweating profusely. He waddled over to the buggy door and opened it. In a thick English accent, he said brightly, "Watch the step, if you please, little lady."

Cameron couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you." Once they both were seated, the driver cracked the reins and the horse trotted down the street. The young doctor looked around her. The sky was as blue and sparkling as House's eyes. There was no cloud in the sky as families and teens and couples bustled down the street that Saturday morning.

House watched, enthralled, as a breeze lifted strands of Cameron's hair. He wasn't saying a word, so she started the conversation. "You rented all this?"

He confirmed humbly. "We don't get to be out here like this everyday. I thought it would be nice," he said.

"Nice?" she gaped. "This is amazing."

House shifted his cane from one hand to the other, trying to hide the pleasure he derived from her giddiness.

"Did you have breakfast?" he asked.

Cameron shook her head. "I didn't have time. I was getting ready and then everyone just appeared in our room," she said with big eyes.

He laughed lightly. "You and Izzie are the popular girls. Can I tell everybody in the boys' locker room that I got to second base? It would really help my rep," he teased.

She tossed her head back in feigned agitation. House reached underneath the seat across from them. He came back up with a big brown paper sack. "Here," he said. "There are muffins, bagels, an apple, and fresh orange juice in there."

Cameron studied his face before she took the bag. "Thank you, House," she said earnestly.

They rode through the prettier streets of LA for about an hour. At last, they went down a long lane lined with dogwood trees. White and pink petals fell all around them as the horse kept up a steady stride. One pink petal fell on House's nose. Cameron turned just in time to see it. She giggled at the sight while House lips pursed, embarrassed. Lifting her hand to pull it off, she rubbed the softness between her thumb and finger. The smell of nature encompassed them both. Cameron finally let the petal fall from her hand, but she kept her fingers close to his face. She tried to fight the urge, but failed as she brushed the backs of her fingers across his cheek.

When she saw fear and passion in House's eyes, Cameron flipped her wrist so that her palm cupped his cheek. The bottom of her hand rested at the corner of his lips. No longer able to breathe, House took her hand in his, but left them both on his face. "Why didn't you make a move last night?" he whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

The question ripped Cameron away from the fantasy they had created. _I have to be a puzzle_, she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, she countered, "You tell me."

Irritation and self-doubt flashed through House's eyes. "Because you don't _want_ to sleep with me. I'm a project to you—not a man," he said almost viciously.

Cameron blinked with surprise. She tore her hand away from him as she felt anger rising from the pit of her stomach. "If that's what you think, then you need to snoop through my file again because you don't know me very well," she said firmly as if admonishing a brat.

House sighed. He knew he was a brat. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it. Let's just go to the next thing," he said apologetically.

Cameron's eyes glowed with curiosity. "What next thing?"

His smile returned.

The buggy stopped at a strip of boardwalk on the beach. House instructed the driver to stay there. He popped a Vicodin into his mouth and they got out of the carriage.

House and Cameron began walking up the boardwalk. Skaters rolled past them as they soaked up their environment. "It's so beautiful here," Cameron said on a sigh of contentment. "But I like Jersey."

His cheek twitched with amusement. "Me too. The smog just smells better there."

They smiled at each other comfortably. House had a hard time gripping his cane because it was slippery from the sweat on his hand. He tried to convince himself that it was from the heat. "We…uh…I have…just follow me," he stammered. He reached for her hand and led her to a booth.

Cameron was not ready to let go of his hand when they got there, but she reluctantly pulled away. Her eyebrows rose when she saw the woman behind the table. The sign said "Art on the Beach—Caricatures and Portraits."

House put his hand on her back between her shoulder blades and pushed her to sit down. "We want a portrait of her," he informed the woman as he pointed to Cameron.

The woman nodded as she picked up her brush, but Cameron shook her head. "No."

His frown hid no signs of disappointment. "No?" he repeated. "You don't want it."

Her jaw set, her heart beat furiously, anxiously in her chest. "No, not if you don't do it with me."

House's head bounced from Cameron to the artist. He looked like the pet cat caught with the pet bird's feathers sticking out of its mouth. His bottom lip jutted out as he said, "Okay, but no one will notice you now in the picture. They'll all be stunned by my allure."

Cameron chuckled. "I'm sure they will be," she agreed jokingly. Deep down, she thought, _I know I am_.

The artist put out her cigarette and finally spoke. "I know I'm painting a portrait and not a caricature, but it helps the process if I know something about you."

House and Cameron looked at each other, afraid of what might slip from their lips. House's face contorted into his mockingly honest guise as he said, "Well, Allison Cameron here likes to cuddle with puppies and visit old grandmothers."

Cameron couldn't help but laugh out loud. Trying to pull her face back into seriousness, she added, "And Gregory House is a very caring doctor that makes house-calls and enjoys pithy and meaningful discussions about monster trucks."

House looked up in thought. "House-calls?" he repeated. "Is that a euphemism for all the hookers I hire?"

The artist blankly stared at their banter. _Wow,_ she thought,_ these two need to just get it over with and get themselves a piece of—"_

"Is that what you were looking for?" Cameron asked, interrupting the woman's thoughts.

She made wide strokes on the canvas with her brush. "Yeah, I think I get it," she replied.

Fifteen minutes later, House paid the woman and took the painting. It showed House with his arm wrapped around Cameron's shoulder. Cameron smile beamed and House had that small, inquisitive, mischievous grin dancing on his lips. The background was a mixed blue and green swirl to bring out both of their sparkling eyes. "It's great," House told the woman. "Thanks."

Cameron thanked her as well and they started making their way back to the buggy. "Thank you, House. The painting is wonderful," she said, her eyes watering at the thought of his caring.

"You're welcome," he said. He then put the painting in the carriage and told the driver to make sure that it got back to the hotel lobby. The old man nodded and went on his way.

"Where is he going?" Cameron questioned worriedly. "How are we going to get back?"

House raised his eyebrows. He again repeated her words, saying, "You tell me."

TBC


	4. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cameron stared at House, not fully believing what he had just done. Before she had time to respond, her cell phone started ringing. She listened to Chase as he told her on the other line that the seminar had just ended. "Okay," Cameron said. "We'll meet you at the carousel in half an hour."

She shut off her phone and put it back in her bag. Placing her hands on her hips, she asked, "Okay, Sherlock. What's your plan?"

House banged his cane against the wooden boardwalk. "What's yours?" he taunted with a grin.

Cameron glared at him, then glanced around the area for an answer. She shut her eyes in irritation as she pointed towards another booth. Motorcycles for rent were lined out in front of the table.

"Oh, yeah," House grunted in his manly fashion. They walked over to the booth and rented a motorcycle for the entire week.

They hopped onto the bike. Cameron wrapped her arms tightly around House, her belly tingling at the memory of House pulling her arms around him the first time they rode together. If Cameron could have seen House's grin in front of her, she would have known that he was recalling the same memory.

At the Pier, House parked the bike and waited for everyone else to show up. House and Cameron watched as Izzie, Foreman, Chase, Meredith, Cristina, Alex, and George step out of two taxis. Once they had convened in front of the carousel, House said, "Now that we're all here, let's all separate."

The women opened their mouths to protest, but the guys were eager to consent. Izzie, Foreman, and Chase moved towards the games as Meredith and Cristina went off together by the food stands. Alex and George bounded towards House and Cameron. George's big blue eyes melted Cameron's resistance when he asked, "Can we go with you?"

House moaned as he rolled his head in frustration. Cameron smiled at them as she said, "Sure."

The four of them headed towards the rides. House and Cameron fell back behind the other two. House leaned into her and asked quietly, "You realize why they're following us, right?"

Cameron feigned a serious face as she stared up at him with curious green eyes. "Why?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Would it bother you if they were interested in me?"

"I don't mind George," he replied. "The kid is sweet, but he _is_ still a kid. Karev, though, is another story. He's like an old huntin' dog running after a rabbit."

Cameron laughed. Secretly, that had been her observations as well. For the second time that week, she tucked her hand into his. He looked down at her, bewildered, then smiled. He squeezed her hand and then intertwined their fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe Derrick," Meredith whined.

Cristina brushed it off as she looked around. "He's a man," she informed her. "All men would have harems if it was legal."

Meredith licked off ice cream that had fell onto her hand from her cone. "He chooses me, and then he chooses her. Then he comes back to me. And now he still calls her his _wife_! I am so over men," she babbled.

Cristina didn't even respond. Moving on to her own problems, she said, "Burke is worried that I don't love him anymore."

Meredith grabbed a napkin of the table. "Should he be worried?"

Cristina's forehead wrinkled. "No, he was shot. But he's still Burke."

"Maybe he's afraid that it's changed you."

Cristina crumpled her napkin as she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay if I don't get anything," Izzie said comfortingly. Foreman and Chase had been trying to shoot ducks and pop balloons for the last twenty minutes.

Foreman looked wild-eyed as he tossed a ring at a goldfish bowl. "No, we promised you a prize. We'll get you one," he vowed.

Chase pulled back his hair with his hand. "I have an idea," he said.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"Wait here," Chase commanded mysteriously. He walked down several booths to be out of earshot. He faced the worker and said, "Hey, pal. I'll give you fifty bucks for that bear."

The man's cigar was making Chase nauseous. He rubbed his stubbly chin as he coughed. "You have to win the bear, _pal_."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Look," he said, handing him a slip, "I'll give you a ticket like I played the game. And I'll pay you seventy-five dollars to let me _win_ it."

The burly man stared at him inquisitively for a few minutes, puffing on his cigar. Then he pulled down the bear. "This chick must be something," he mumbled as he tossed the animal to Chase.

"She's even better," Chase answered gratefully. "Thanks."

He walked back over to Foreman and Izzie. Foreman was still trying to win a game. "I believe this is yours," Chase said proudly as he handed the animal to Izzie.

Her face brightened as she took it. "Oh, it's great. Thank you," she gushed.

"How did you get it?" Foreman asked, puffing from jealously.

Chase shrugged. "What can I say? I'm quite proficient at carnival games," he replied smugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After riding some of the milder rides, Alex asked the group if they wanted to ride a roller coaster.

Cameron glanced up House. He shook his head. "It'll tear my leg all to hell," he told her.

"Let's just get something to eat," she reasoned with the other two.

"C'mon, Allison," Alex pushed. "O'Malley can stay with Dr. House. It will only take a few minutes."

Cameron shook her head, but House interjected. "No, go ahead and go. You should get to have fun."

He pulled his hand away from Cameron's. She looked down, disappointed and slightly hurt. She wondered if this was his way of bailing out before they got too close. She got in line with Alex as George and House walked away towards the food stands.

George dejectedly plopped down onto a bench, resting his chin on his fists. House frowned as he twirled his cane. His stomach burned as he was sucked back into reality. He could not be the man that Cameron needed. They could pretend and hold hands and hold each other close on a motorcycle, but it wasn't enough. At the end of the day, he was still Greg House.

TBC


	5. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After the roller coaster ride, House avoided Cameron's eyes. They ate lunch in silence, except for the idle chit chat Alex and George shared about Seattle Grace.

"So I heard you gave Bambi syphilis," House said.

George coughed on a fry as Alex's chin stuck out in defiance. "There was a nurse involved," he replied in his lowest rumbly voice. Alex had put up with the worst of the worse growing up with his father. Greg House was a furry bunny compared to that man.

House threw away his trash and stood in front of Cameron. "Ready?" he asked her, his voice void of warmth or politeness.

Her jaw clamped, she muttered, "Sure." She smiled down at George and Alex after she got up from the table. "I'm glad you got to spend the day with us," she said kindly. "See you later?"

"Yeah," George said animatedly. "I think we're all planning to meet at the hotel bar around six."

Cameron nodded and turned to leave with House. As they walked towards the motorcycle, Cameron took a deep breath before saying, "What happened to you today?"

House blinked as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Nothing. We had fun, right?"

Her eyes trained on his as her jaw set even harder. "Is this about Alex?"

House winced. "No, it's about you."

Cameron gasped. She didn't know what had changed his opinion of her in such a short amount of time, but it felt like her chest was caving in. Cameron couldn't bear hearing anymore right now. She jumped on the bike behind House and they sped towards the hotel. Once they entered the lobby, Cameron stormed towards the elevator. "I'm going to go take a shower," she grumbled.

House stopped at the front desk and shouted, "Don't you want the painting?"

She spun on her heels, her hair whipping around her face. "Keep it. No one will notice me in it anyway, remember?" she spat and then turned back around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron slipped on a simple black dress as she cursed herself for being so stupid. Nothing but pain and embarrassment had come from her feelings for House and she would be damned before she would allow him to control anything more than her professional life.

"It was that bad?" Izzie asked as she smoothed lipstick over her lips.

As she put on her high heel, Cameron glanced up. "It was as if he's got a split personality," she explained. "I was with Cary Grant all morning. Then after lunch, Greg House popped back up."

Izzie laughed. "If it's meant to be, Cary Grant will come back," she reassured her.

They went downstairs to the bar and met the rest of the group. House sat by himself at the end of the bar, nursing a Scotch. Cameron sat down next to Izzie, Alex, and Chase.

Meredith walked through the door, scoping out the seating arrangements. Not ready to chirp along with her friends, she sat down next to House.

"Where's your sidekick?" she asked, referring to Wilson.

House swallowed the liquor swishing in his mouth. "Probably having sex with the other woman," he said cruelly. "Oh, wait. _You're_ the other woman."

Meredith glared at him, then ordered a glass of Tequila. "Where's your girl Friday?" House asked her.

"Probably having sex with her broken boyfriend," she replied drolly.

"Ah, there's never a short supply of broken boyfriends," House quipped, hating himself for falling into that quota.

"Speaking of," Meredith said, "You might not want to sit too close to me. I've been told that I have a tendency to sleep with inappropriate men when I'm depressed."

"You're the one that sat down next to me," House countered. "Are you implying that I'm the inappropriate man of choice?"

"How charming," Meredith said sarcastically. "No wonder Cameron likes you."

House shot a look towards Cameron. A thread of envy wound around his gut as he watched her joke with Alex. He had no idea that Cameron's smile was false. She had the animalistic impulse to throw her drink in House's face and rip Meredith off the bar stool by her hair. The emotion even surprised Cameron. She was not used to feeling that amount of jealousy or anger.

House tired of patronizing Meredith. As they both observed Cameron, he asked quietly, "You know why she's a real woman?"

"Because she can put up with you?" Meredith shot back.

"No," House snapped. "Because she doesn't _have_ to put up with me. Unlike you, she doesn't judge her entire happiness on one person. She's strong as hell." He took a breath and then added, "Did you know that she married and became a widow before she even graduated? She was barely old enough to order a beer to cry into. And you're unhappy because a man screwed up." His eyes focused on Meredith, who was staring at him with a pale face. "Grow a pair and grow up."

Derrick entered the bar to apologize to Meredith. He saw that she and House were sitting closely together, not realizing that he was berating her. Derrick marched up to her, glowering over them. "You never wait very long do you?" he said snidely. "One man pisses you off and you just jump the next one."

Meredith's eyes flashed angrily, but House spoke before she had a chance. "Well, you know what they say about guys with big canes, McDreamy," House joked, raising his eyebrows.

Everyone in the room turned to see what was going on. "Shut the hell up, House," Derrick barked. "No one cares about you or your defect leg."

Meredith's jaw dropped. "That's enough!" she shouted. "I've seen you go low before, but you are the biggest spoiled brat I've ever seen. House was right. I'm stupid if I let you be the determining factor of my happiness."

She tossed down money for her drink and stormed off. House paid for his as well and headed for his hotel room. Derrick fell into a chair and ordered a glass of Vodka. Unable to mind her own business, Cameron stoop up and went over to Derrick.

Sitting down, she said, "So they call you McDreamy?" Cameron's eyes glanced him over, adding, "I can't imagine why. Guys like you tend to give me nightmares."

Derrick put his hand through his thick hair. "Do you need to be here?"

"Do you need to be a jerk?" she asked, disgusted.

"I thought that's what you liked," he retorted. "You're sleeping with House, aren't you?"

"You need to get something straight—for your sake and everyone that has to put up with you," she said like an angry mother. "House is rude, but he's a good man that tries to do the right thing. You're a charming man that does the wrong thing in order to get what you want. There's a difference."

xxxxxxxxxx

House felt lousy. Although he tried to deny it, he wanted to apologize to Cameron. He needed to apologize to Cameron. She did not know why he had been a jerk to her today at the Pier and he knew that he had hurt her. Popping two Vicodin into his mouth, House grabbed his shoes and the painting from earlier that day.

He walked over to Cameron's hotel room. The memory of Cameron in her sexy black dress was driving him crazy. She had called him handsome, once, during their first date, and he wondered now if she would still think of him that way after everything he had put her through. House knocked on the door, but no one answered. Putting his ear close to the door, he heard cries of ecstasy that made his body ache all over. _Alex_, he thought enviously. Angry heat rushed through his veins as he uncontrollably busted the door open. "Get away from her, damn it!" he screamed as he stood in the doorway.

TBC


	6. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Shrieks of horror and fear bounced off the walls of the room. Sheet swished in the darkness as humiliated beings were vainly trying to retain last shreds of dignity.

House looked like a bronco ready to charge as he shifted his cane up farther into his hand in order to use it as a weapon. He had never witnessed an actual caning, but he assumed he understood the process.

"What are you doing, House?"

The words were uttered so quietly and femininely that the fog in his head clouded his recognition of the voice. Snapping his head around, he saw that Alison Cameron was standing behind him—in the hallway. Her arms were folded, wrinkling her beautiful black dress. She rested her weight on one hip, conveying her annoyance and amusement.

House's face paled as white as the knuckles gripping his cane. He realized then who must have been in the room. He heard padded footsteps stomp to the door. Chase stood there before him in an angry stance, a sheet wrapped around his body. "What the hell?" he asked dangerously.

House put his head down and scratched his eyebrow with his thumb. "I bet fifty dollars that Foreman would beat you to it. I guess I was protecting my investment," he lied.

Chase snorted and slammed the door shut. Bailey, irritated by the noise, barged into the hallway. She had witnessed Chase yell at House. Her lips puckered when she saw who had caused the commotion. Marching up to House, she tilted her head up to look at him. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I got pregnant. You told me you'd keep your kids away from my interns," she scolded. "I haven't slept. I want to sleep."

House stared down into her serious, scary face. Her brown eyes never blinked as she waited for an answer. "You know these young doctors," he reasoned. "They're all like a bunch of stupid bunnies dying to procreate."

Bailey turned to Cameron. "Just make sure Izzie is careful," she said meaningfully. When the other doctor nodded in understanding, Bailey shot House a warning and then went back into her room.

"She wants you to make sure the blonde bombshell uses condoms?" House asked with a raised eyebrow. "They really do care more in Seattle."

Cameron stared at her hotel room door. "That's not what she meant," Cameron said quietly. "Bailey wants her to be careful with Chase."

House and Cameron stood together awkwardly now, finally realizing that they were alone in the hallway. He was tired and a little tipsy, so he rested his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out. Cameron glanced down at him, her hands on her hips. Licking her lips, she decided to sit by the wall across from him. He rolled his head in exasperation. House was not ready for this conversation. "Why did you bust through that room when you told me just a few hours ago that I was an issue to you?"

House noticed her jaw was clenching. It tended to do that when they conversed for more than three minutes. His voice thick and deep as he said, "I told you and Chase that I made a bet and—"

"And you lied," she declared. "Tell me why I'm a problem to you?"

House crooked his head to the side and remained silent.

It had brought tears to her eyes the last time she saw him do that, when she had quit in his apartment. But now it invoked anger. "Am I a problem or are you really thinking that you are?" she asked doggedly.

His head jolted up. She could always read him. "I can't be who you need me to be. I can't ride roller coaster or run with you or dance with you very well. I can't be Alex."

Cameron puffed out a gust of air. "Are you serious? I don't want Alex," she exclaimed. Pushing a strand of hair from her eyes, she looked directly at House, saying, "I think I've made it perfectly clear these past two years what I want. You're all I need, House. You are just going to have to accept that."

They smiled at each other as their hearts beat loud enough for the other to almost hear the thumping. Cameron swallowed down nerves as she asked, "Do you want to grab a beer down at the bar? Maybe we won't be accosted by McDreamy and McMeredith this time."

His middle grew warm as he laughed. No one else seemed to find her funny but him. House contemplated taking her up on the offer, but he was afraid that he would screw up, so he thought he should end on a high note. Shaking his head, he said, "No, I better take a Vicodin and go to bed before someone decides to shoot me again."

Cameron chuckled lightly and looked down with a smile. House felt his body grow even warmer. "Okay," she said, realizing he was afraid of ending a good night badly. She stood up and then turned back to him, remembering something. "Did you know this hotel has a swimming pool and sauna indoors? Hope you brought some trunks, Ester Williams."

TBC


	7. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry! I posted the wrong chapter for this story. Please disregard the original Chapter 20 if you read it before.

Chapter 20

Cameron begrudgingly knocked on the door. When Alex Karev opened it, his smile hid no delight. "Hey," he said smoothly.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I need a place to sleep. Since Chase will not be occupying his bed tonight, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind," she said.

Alex was standing there in all his masculine beauty wearing nothing but boxers and socks. His eyelids came down at half-mast and he planned to say something enticing, but then his mind started clicking. He realized there was a reason Cameron couldn't stay in her room. His eyebrows came together as he asked, "Where's Chase?"

The other doctor sighed. "He's with Izzie."

Pangs of anger and envy stabbed at his stomach and the back of his neck. He knew it had been over between him and Izzie for a long time, but he was not ready to hear about her escapades. Alex kicked the door open wider with the back of his foot, making it hit the wall behind it with a loud smack. He stepped back and let Cameron walk through.

She washed her face and put on the long t-shirt and pair of boxers she borrowed from Alex. "These are clean, right?" she hollered from the bathroom.

"Relatively speaking," he shouted back. He threw himself on the bed and wallowed a little in his own bad luck.

Cameron stepped out of the bathroom, noticing the pair of eyes intently glancing up and down her body. She pushed back the covers of the other bed and lay down. Pointing at Alex, she said in her most demanding voice, "Karev, if I so much as see you step a foot by my bed, I _will_ induce your coma."

Alex leaned over to shut out the light as he sighed, "What the hell happened to chicks?"

………

Chase watched Izzie sleep peacefully, not knowing that it was the first night in a long time that she had slept well. His eyes danced around the features of her angelic face. Chase's hand began to roam until her eyes flitted open. They stared warmly at each other as they both remembered what had happened the night before.

_Izzie, Alex, and Chase watched Cameron reproach Derrick Shepherd. Alex and Izzie snickered at the thought of McDreamy getting what was coming to him._

_Chase's eyes followed Cameron as she left the bar. He knew that she had had a tough year, maybe even two, and hoped that she didn't get herself even more hurt with House. House. Chase thought he was an utter fool if he let Cameron go. And he thought himself to be a bigger one if he passed up an opportunity with Isobel Stevens. His muscled tense, Chase was ready for Karev to get lost. Chase's eyes scanned the bar. Picking the most vulnerable-looking female, he challenged Alex, saying, "I bet you fifty bucks that you can't get that girl's number, Andy."_

_Karev's eyes squinted competitively. His voice was low and had a hint of danger. "My name's Alex. And you've just lost fifty dollars, Aussie." He slid off the barstool and headed for the woman._

_Izzie chuckled. "You're subtle," she said jokingly, realizing that he had just tricked Alex away from them. "Where's Eric?"_

_Chase's smile faltered at the mention of Foreman. _Why would she care?_ he thought enviously. But a mischievous glow brightened his face as he said, "The hospital called and left a very important message. He needed to call back and I'm sure will be on hold for quite some time."_

_Izzie laughed again. "You are a very bad Australian," she teased._

_His smile oozed charm as he replied, "It's what we're known best for."_

_Izzie could feel stress pouring out of her as she talked freely with Chase. She knew that Denny would want her to be a doctor, a good doctor. She also knew that he would want her to live again. "Do you want to go upstairs?" she asked provocatively. _

_Chase's eyebrows raised at her forwardness, but he thrilled at it as well. She wasn't a wilting flower and she knew what she wanted. Izzie was a Cameron that wasn't in love with her boss. "I'll follow your lead," he said, leaving room for a double entendre._

_They left the bar, noticing that Alex had struck out when the target's boyfriend showed up._

"Hey," Izzie cooed, stretching her morning muscles. She cuddled up against him and kissed his neck.

"Hey," he huskily returned. "What do you want to do today?"

Because it was Sunday, all the doctors at the conference were allowed a free day. Izzie threw her eyes up in thought. "Hmm, we could stay in bed," she purred.

"No wonder you're a doctor, Miss Stevens," Chase growled, nipping at her neck. "You are brilliant."

_Miss Stevens_. The sound of her name made her shudder. If Denny hadn't have had a blood clot, she would be Mrs. Duquette by now, lying there with him. She could not help but compare the two men. Robert Chase was lean, with pretty, long hair and gorgeous eyes. He was cute. But Denny had been big and strong, muscular. She had envisioned, dreamed of him so many times standing up from his hospital bed and picking her up, swinging her around and dancing with her. He had a wide chest that she loved to lay next to, that made her feel safe. His eyes were like dark pools that could fill hers with tears, make her gasp, make her heart jump with joy or passion. Denny was scruffy and manly. Denny Duquette was not cute. He was a _man_, a beautiful _man_.

Chase was a distraction. Denny was the one. But Denny was gone.

She still wanted to spend the week with Chase in order to escape, but now she squirmed at the thought of being alone with him all day. Izzie kissed Chase slowly and delicately. Then she offered, "Cameron told me everyone's going to the hotel pool today. I think it would be fun."

……

House woke up that Sunday morning with a pain shooting in his leg and nausea spinning in his stomach. In a few short hours, Cameron would be in a bathing suit, waiting for him to join her. He could barely handle seeing her in formal wear so he was pretty positive he was going to have a mental breakdown seeing her wet and half-naked. And she was going to see him in a bathing suit, which burned an even bigger hole in his gut. House did not even know why he had brought a pair of trunks, kicking himself now for doing so. Sitting up, he hung his legs over the bed while he held his head in his hands. "Damn," he said under his breath as he grabbed his bottle of Vicodin from the nightstand.

He finally heard the pangs of water hitting the bottom of a bathtub. Shooting a look over at the other bed, he saw that McDreamy was not there. _Great_, he thought, _I have to wait to bathe. I might as well still be living with Wilson_. House swallowed his pills and flipped on the television, but he did not hear any of the noise. Cameron's voice was banging around his head. She had told him that he had to accept the fact that she liked him, that she was attracted to him. He turned the remote in his hands as he found it difficult _to_ accept it. Allison Cameron was young, strong, beautiful. What in the freezing blue hell did she want with him?

But try as he might to fight it, _he_ wanted her. With all of his reservations and doubts and lack of confidence, all House could think about was how great it felt to hold Cameron's hand, how amazing it would be to kiss her lips and soften her ever-hardened jaw. He was dizzied by the thought of caressing her…everywhere.

House shut off the television and tossed the remote onto the bed when he heard Shepherd leaving the bathroom. He snatched up some clothes and brushed past the other doctor saying, "I know you have a _dreamy_ reputation to uphold," House said snidely, "but try to cut down your bathroom time. Trust me, the extra time's not helping." He slammed the door shut before Derrick could respond.

As he stripped down, House pondered his feelings for Cameron. _Huh_, he harrumphed,_ feelings for Cameron_. He had refused for two years to admit that he had one iota of emotions for her, and now he was so close to exploding in front of her. In fact, he pretty much already had the night before with that stunt in the hallway.

He turned on the tap. House knew he felt more than just a physical tie to Cameron. She was sexy and unbelievably beautiful, but she was the woman he had always looked for before—before he met Stacy, before his leg looked like ground meat. Glancing down at his bare thigh now, his nausea returned with a vengeance. He wanted Cameron for more than her body. He loved her mind and the way she thought. He loved that she drove him crazy and that he could always get under her skin.

Stepping into the shower, he doused his head with water, trying to wash away his nerves. The water deafened the word he whispered, almost in a prayer of hope. "Allison."

TBC


	8. Chapter 21

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or read these stories. If Chapter 20 didn't make sense, it was because I posted the wrong chapter for this story. It has been fixed if you did not see it. Anyway, reading and reviewing has been greatly appreciated.

Chapter 21

Burke was standing by the window, looking down at the Sunday morning street from Cristina's hotel room. His deep, chocolate brown eyes scanned the cars as they passed. He wondered if they were going to church or home or just away. Burke also wondered if Cristina wanted to go away as well. She had been so good to him these past six months during his therapy, but he was no longer the man she had paused for so long ago. He was not the Preston Burke that had inspired her to steal his favorite scrub cap and keep it in her locker to remind her what a great surgeon was. He wanted so many things. The surgeon wanted Cristina to love him. He wanted to be Chief. He wanted to be the man he had been before he got shot.

He glanced over at Cristina. Burke had never loved another woman as much as he loved her. She was an abrasive bulldog with walls around her as high as Sing Sing, but Cristina Yang was his abrasive bulldog and he refused to even think about being with someone else. The biggest disappointment of his life had been when she had lost their baby. But it was after this tragedy, it was after he held her for dear life to mourn, that Cristina had finally took the step towards commitment.

But now he had the fear that she would want to escape from that commitment. His thoughts oddly drifted to Greg House. The diagnostician had been shot about the same time as Burke. He had been a jerk before and nothing seemed to change much after the shooting. Except instead of losing a woman, he seemed to be gaining one. Allison Cameron deserved anyone other than Dr. House. The match made no sense to him.

Cristina woke with a feeling that eyes were staring at her. She sat up when she saw that those eyes belonged to Burke. The young surgeon did not wrap the sheet around her naked body. Neither still had ever said "I love you" to the other aloud, but she felt no need to shield her frame from him. Smiling, her voice was silky and deep when she asked, "Why don't you come over here and stare at me like that?"

Burke scoffed. He did not notice that he was rubbing his surgical hand that he was afraid would never be the same. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Me," he replied with tears in his eyes. "I'm wrong."

Her face was pained as her bottom lip dropped. "No, nothing's wrong with you," she reassured him. Frustration built up in her chest. "You got shot, dammit, but you're Preston Burke, the Burke I love."

The statement had shocked both of them. In two long strides, he was holding her against him. "I love you, too, Cristina," he declared just before he kissed her thoroughly.

Her dark eyes pleaded with his. "Don't ever doubt that again," she warned.

His smile was uncontrollable. As he guided her back down to the pillow, he whispered, "Marry me."

……

Wilson and Addison were sitting in a greasy spoon diner eating breakfast. They had shopped the day before, ate every meal out, and went to a late movie. Both knew they were avoiding the hotel, specifically the hotel room. They had stayed up all night in Wilson's Friday, but the more time they spent together, the more intimacy was becoming an issue.

Neither was ready for it. Both had just found their long-lost best friend and they didn't want to lose that closeness yet. Wilson and Addison desired each other, but they had also missed their friendship, so they were creating any excuse to stay away from the room.

"How's Seattle?" Wilson asked genuinely. He figured he already knew the answer.

Addison took a sip of her orange juice. "It's rainy." She looked over at Wilson who was not satisfied with the response. Tipping her head to the side, she let out a sigh. "I went to get my husband, and I had already lost him. I've been promoted, but I don't belong out here. The East Coast is my home, Jimmy." Her eyes looked desperate, making Wilson's heart ache.

Wilson wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Then come home, Ad," he practically begged.

"To what?" she asked. Addison felt as if there was nothing left to take from her.

"To me." When he saw the doubt in her eyes from the suddenness, he added with his hands up to stay her, "Just as friends for now. Then we'll see how it goes."

Her red hair swished over her shoulders as she put her head down. "Okay," she sighed, relief spilling from her body.

Wilson could tell she was exhausted. Now that their relationship was established as platonic, he felt sure enough to say, "Let's go back to the hotel. We both could use some sleep."

They took a taxi back and headed for his hotel room. Finding it empty, they laid down together on the bed. Addison cupped her head in the crook of his shoulder. "So what's House going to think?" she asked on a yawn.

"He's going to be afraid that I have a new best friend, but he's always liked you," he said, uncontrollably shutting his eyes.

She giggled comfortably. "He's _always_ hit on me."

Wilson shrugged. "With House, there isn't a difference."

…

House left his hotel room to go find Cameron. He was hoping that he could talk her out of this whole pool thing. The rage he experienced last night swelled again as he saw Cameron walk out of Alex's room.

She blatted right into him. "House, you're up early," she said, out of breath.

House twirled his cane. Jerking his head towards Alex's door, he asked, "Could you please explain that before I break anymore doors?"

Cameron smiled at his jealousy. "I needed a place to sleep," she answered. "I threatened bodily harm if Karev pulled anything."

House nodded. "Good, that guy would be a lot easier to put up with if he was a tad physically damaged." Tingling sparks spun through his body at her laughter. "How's breakfast sound?"

……

Around noon, doctors began piling into the pool room. Cameron and House had decided after breakfast to meet at 12:00 because Cameron refused to be deterred. The young doctor knew that if she could put him in the right situation at the right time, he _might_ just snap in the right direction.

Cameron walked into the pool room carrying a bag. Glancing at the others around her, she saw Meredith and Cristina ping-ponging a conversation in the hot tub that was attached to the pool. "Derrick just went off last night," Meredith related. "I won't deal with that anymore."

Cristina was barely paying attention. "Your problems are so lame compared to mine," she said dryly as she watched Meredith's skeptical face. "Burke proposed."

Meredith's jaw dropped. "You always win when we play this game."

Cameron walked farther towards the dressing rooms, spotting Chase and Izzie playing in the deep end. _Chase is always in the deep end_, she joked to herself. Her face dragged in pity when she saw Foreman was brooding in a patio chair by himself. Detouring, she went up to him. "Chase got the girl," she said, not so reassuringly. "That must sting."

Foreman's eyes drifted over to Izzie and Chase. He shrugged. "They fit better anyway."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Foreman. You're sitting here like they just killed your puppy."

A smile flitted over his lips. "It's called being broody and mysterious," he informed her. "All I have to do is just sit here and stew. It drives a woman crazy to know why." Foreman waved her away, adding, "And if you'd get out of here, a woman would come by."

Cameron laughed at his thoroughly prepared plan and left him with his theory. George bounded up to her before she got much farther. "Hey," he beamed, "we're going to play a giant game of water volleyball. Are you in?"

She tried to let him down as easily as possible. Allison Cameron wasn't as dense as Meredith Grey. It was apparent that George liked her. "I'm sorry, George. I'm actually trying to find House."

His face dropped slightly before he said, "I saw him go into the sauna." George rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you all right?" Cameron asked.

George nodded with a smile. "Yeah," he said, "I guess it's this weather. I need rain to feel completely healthy."

She chuckled softly and then finally made it into the dressing room. She changed and headed for House. Cameron squared her shoulders before turning the door handle and entering the sauna. Once inside, she locked the door behind her and dimmed the lights low. House was sitting inside the steam room alone, having scared away the other doctors. She noticed that his dark blue trunks came down low enough to hide his scar. Cameron focused on trying not to stare at his strong bare chest. She had seen him once before like this after he had showered during his acid trip, but anger had prevented her thoughts from turning to lust. Now, nothing stopped her. Droplets of moisture alreadry clung to his messy, soft hair. A towel was wrapped around his neck, and Cameron wished that it were her arms wrapped around him instead.

Soft, sexy music spilled from the speakers. House jaw dropped in awe as he watched her walk towards him. She wore a pale brown bikini that offset the shades of blonde and red in her hair and the deep green of her eyes. He instinctively knew her waist dipped in just perfectly for his hands to hold her. Cameron's legs looked long, slender, smooth. She could hear his breath hollow, thrilling at his reaction.

Steam swirled around them as she reached for his hand and urged him to stand up. "Dance with me," she said quietly. He gulped, but consented as their bodies swayed to the sounds of Edwin McCain. He barely moved as she put her arm on his shoulder, moving her hips in seductive circles. He finally put his hands around her waist, confirming his earlier theory. They moved closer, barely breathing as heat and music encased them in their own quiet world.

They both listened to the lyrics, realizing they were perfect for the moment:

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder,

And I'll be a love suicide.

And I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Cameron looked up into his frightened face, hers being expectant and nervous. Her breath was warm on his neck as she asked, "So what are you going to do?"

The past few days clicked for House. He now knew that she had told him she wouldn't "jump" him in the hallway because she was waiting for him to finally make a move. The two dates he had taken her on were steps in the right direction, but Cameron wanted him to take the initiative. House surmised that he owed her that after these past two years.

Sucking in a sharp breath, his thumbs brushed her naked waist, causing her eyes to close automatically on a quick sigh. He ducked his head, his lips hovering a breath above hers. Cameron's tummy ached for him to kiss her, to take her. When House heard her whimper, he knew it was now or never. He licked his lips, his body tickling with anticipation and nerves.

His mouth was just about to sweep over hers when screams from the pool tore them away from this lovely alternate universe they had created.

House and Cameron rushed out to see George O'Malley lying unconscious on the tiled floor next to the pool.

TBC


	9. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"George!" Izzie cried, rushing out of the pool. She scrambled over to him, checking his vitals. Her wet hands slipped over his neck as she screamed, "He's not breathing! Call an ambulance!"

The other Seattle doctors circled around him as Izzie administered CPR. George's lungs sputtered back to life as a collective sigh _swished_ around the room.

EMTs were there shortly and hurried him to the nearest hospital. House raised his eyebrows, saying, "Well, that was titillating. Can we go spoon now or something?"

Cameron looked up at House with scolding eyes. "No one's ever interesting unless they're bleeding from unusual places, right?"

He gave a swift nod. "That's always been my rule of thumb."

She rolled her eyes, then gave her attention to Foreman, who was swiftly coming their way. "What happened?" she asked.

Foreman's eyes glanced over to where George had passed out, still recalling the scene in his head. "He just clutched his head and fell over. O'Malley hadn't even stepped into the pool yet."

"I feel like some Taco Bell," House said energetically, rubbing his stomach. He was ready to get out of his swimming trucks and he was even more uncomfortable looking at Cameron in broad daylight in that bikini. His head had twirled enough at the sight in the darkened sauna, but now that he could see all of her curves and the lone freckle on her lower back, he was afraid that _he_ would be the next to collapse.

Cameron sighed. Spotting a clock on the wall, she noted that it was nearly 12:30. "Okay," she agreed. "Let's all get some lunch and then we'll go to the hospital."

Foreman nodded and left to get changed, but House was not so keen. His face scrunched, he whined, "Why do we have to go to the hospital? Bambi collapsed. I'm sure he'll be fine and surrounded by all of his merry intern pals."

She shook her head. "I know it isn't pleasant, but it is respectful. Try to act like you know what respectful means," she chided as they walked towards the dressing rooms. "George would do the same for any one of us."

House knew that it was true. Stepping into the booth, he was eager to change.

………………………

Chase stood awkwardly next to the pool. He rubbed his cool, wet arms as he stared at the pool room entrance. Izzie had fled the hotel, riding in the ambulance with George to the hospital. She had not even turned to tell him anything.

"Foreman!" he called out as his friend walked past him. "What are you doing?"

"We're all going to get a bite to eat and then head to the hospital," he replied. "We'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Chase agreed, but still stayed where he was for a few more moments. He just felt a little lost.

……………………………………

Meredith, Alex, and Cristina scurried down the hallway, there chatter echoing off the walls.

"What happened to him?" Meredith asked. Dirty blonde strands of hair batted at her face as she desperately wished she had a hair tie.

"Knowing O'Malley, he probably dropped from lack of sex," Alex scoffed in his normally deep voice.

"Karev, when was the last time you had sex where you didn't contract syphilis or get dumped for a terminal heart patient? Cristina asked bitingly, her eyes sharp. "Now help us come up with some causes or shut the hell up," she added as they headed towards their rooms before they went to the hospital.

Derrick Shepherd had been eating lunch in the hotel restaurant and was planning to mope in his room for an hour or two when he saw the three interns flying past him. "What's going on?" he asked excitedly.

Meredith spun around, continuing to walk backwards. "George is in the hospital," she called and then turned back to catch up with the other two.

Shepherd had never given much thought to George O'Malley, not even after he had discovered that he had slept with Meredith while they were broken up, but he could not turn away from a medical case. He was a surgeon first after all.

……………………………

House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase walked down the block from the hotel to eat at the nearest Taco Bell. When Foreman and Chase got up to go to the bathroom, House and Cameron were left to awkwardly sitting with each other, both doctors still tingling from their near moment in the sauna.

Cameron could barely look at House and still breathe. She kept remembering his searing hands on her waist, could almost feel what must be soft, but strong lips on hers. The younger doctor took a deep breath, then asked, "So what almost happened back there?"

House gave her his best "duh" face. "Well, little Ally," he said mockingly sweet, "little George almost ate the daisies."

She rolled her eyes. "Between us."

House's mouth went wide in feigned realization as he said, "Oh." He looked straight at her with a smile. "You tried to seduce me."

Cameron cocked her eyebrow up as a hint of an enticing smile danced over her lips. "And you just happened to be a helpless victim?" she teased.

He nodded. "That's right. You and your wiles are too advanced for the male psyche,' he taunted back. When he saw that she was ready for a real answer, he leaned back in his chair. "I almost kissed you."

_Finally!_ she thought. He was actually opening up. She almost prayed for him to not back down now. As he leaned back, she leaned in closer to him. "Are you planning to do it again?"

House looked stunned and a little frightened, yet excited that they would have another opportunity. He wanted to say something witty more than anything, but her pale green eyes haunted him into saying nothing but the truth. "Yes," he said simply, quietly.

Just then, Foreman and Chase returned from the bathroom, leaving Cameron and House to only wish they knew when he was going to try again.

TBC


	10. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase arrived at the hospital around 2:00 that afternoon. They found George's room filled with Seattle Grace's finest doctors. Chase's stomach stung only a little when he saw that Izzie was sitting next to her best friend, holding his hand tight. Meredith was on the other side of the bed with her head down.

"How is he?" Foreman asked to no one in particular.

"No one knows for sure yet," Cristina answered readily—to House instead of Foreman. "He's still unconscious." Burke glanced down at her with a smile, his hand on her waist. In any situation, Cristina was still going to be success-seeking Cristina.

Karev eyed them curiously, wondering why the New Jersey doctors would care enough to show up. Cameron noticed the look. With exasperation, she said, "We just wanted to check in. He's a very nice man."

They all murmured in agreement. The doctors turned as they heard the door swish open. Dr. Marty Hamilton swooped into the room with a kind smile and a warm, friendly tie that matched his very expensive designer suit. He was a famous and respected doctor that did not usually take lowly interns in as patients, but Preston Burke knew that he worked in this hospital and contacted him asking him to do this as a personal favor. Hamilton and Burke had attended med school together. Although they did not get along very well, Hamilton knew Burke's importance in the medical community.

Foreman's face brightened when he saw his old mentor. His hero-worship for the man had somewhat tarnished after his behavior with their patient in New Jersey two years ago, but he was still a dear friend. They hugged, as once again House rolled his eyes. He already had to put up with the arrogance and whininess of Burke and McDreamy; he did not need Hamilton to further sour the pot. "How've you been, _Marty_? House nearly sneered. "Still paralyzing patients because it's easier than actually finding the problem?"

Cameron held her breath. She had a hunch that George would need their help, and she did not want to get thrown out of the hospital before they even saw the medical chart.

Marty Hamilton sighed deeply as he stuck out his hand to greet the other doctor. "Always a pleasure to see you again, Greg," he replied with a hint of tired sarcasm. House looked down at his hand as if he had no idea why Hamilton would put his hand out in front of him.

Izzie was sick of the banal conversation occupying the room. She got up and faced Dr. Hamilton. The young woman towered over him by several inches. "What do you know?" she asked.

House guffawed. "You're asking _Marty_ what he knows?" he asked. "He won't give you a very long or detailed answer."

Izzie flipped around to look at House. "Sir, with all due respect, I need to hear this. George needs me to hear this."

House was impressed, but refused to show it. "Discuss all you want, but don't start respecting me." He shuddered. "Not even these three," he added, referring to his underlings, "dare to do that."

Izzie and Hamilton shook off his last comments. Addressing the room, he announced, "We're not sure what happened yet. We need to do more tests."

…………………………

The Jersey doctors left the hospital about an hour later and headed back to the hotel for another workshop. Afterwards, there was a dinner in the hall for all of the doctors at the conference.

It was late when they dispersed. Foreman and Chase stayed back in the bar, but House and Cameron decided to go to their rooms. He chuckled when he realized that he hadn't walked a girl to her door since he was in high school. Cameron shot him a look. "Are you okay?"

"I think whatever George had is catching," he replied, trying to avoid the real reason. "I assume the next symptom is becoming a punching bag for all my peers and follow cute girls around like a puppy."

Cameron's lashes brushed her cheeks as her eyes swept down while she laughed softly. He stopped breathing every time she did it. "I'm pretty sure he was already like that before this happened to him," she answered with a smile.

To her surprise, he smiled back. His bright blue eyes sparkled warm. "I think you may be right."

Cameron stopped walking so suddenly that House did not notice it at first. When he turned his head back down to her, he saw that she was no longer beside him. He limped back to her. Scanning her face, then the rest of her, he asked, "Is this your way of saying you have tired of strolling with me? Go ahead, leave me." House puckered his lip and saddened those expressive eyes. "Just remember I'm fragile."

She put her hands on her hips and tilted her jaw defiantly. "No, this is my way of saying that I'm tired of waiting for you to kiss me."

His eyes stared at her blankly for several moments, never blinking. House wanted to see what she was willing to do, just like she was wanting to know the same of him. "You're it," he said simply.

Her face clouded with confusion. "What?"

He rolled his head in feigned frustration. "You're it. I was going to kiss you, but the kid stopped that—not me. So now it's your turn. I'm tagging you in."

Cameron's face looked pained. She hated sports metaphors and now was not the time for one. "You want me to kiss you?"

His breath caught in his chest from fear and hope. "That's what the man with the cane said," he replied glibly.

Nerves spun out of control as she asked, "Are you sure?"

House knew the question was deeper than it seemed. Once they're first kiss was over, they would not be able to get it back. But it also meant that their sexually repressed, depressing, tension-filled relationship at work would never be the same. They could not act like nothing happened once something actually did. He squinted at her, "Are you?"

"I've been sure for a while," Cameron responded. Brown strands of hair clung to her neck as beads of nervous sweat dampened her neck.

He squeezed his cane tighter. The air popped between them. Both of them could almost feel the other next to their skin, loving, caressing. "Then you're it," he repeated.

That was enough of an answer for her. It had been two long years and she could barely contain herself any longer. It felt as if her soul was trying to bust from her body and set her free. Cameron was determined to give him a kiss he would not forget, a kiss that made every other woman he kissed, especially Stacy, pale in comparison.

Glancing down the quiet hall, she saw that they were alone. There was only one other time she had been this brave and it took drugs to do it. She was scared as hell, but Cameron took both her hands and pushed hard on House's shoulders, shoving him to the wall, causing him to drop his cane. His eyes went large as he looked down at her, stunned yet excited. She pinned him there with her hands. Rising up on her tiptoes to reach him, she hovered over his mouth. Her green eyes seductively danced as she glanced up at him with a grin. The delicious pain swirling through his body made House wonder if he had just found heaven or the torture of hell. When she saw that he could take no more, she punished him a little more. Cameron dropped her hands down the front of his shirt so that the palms of her hands rubbed his chest. He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. She dropped light kisses on his neck and cheek, inhaling his spicily warm scent.

Cameron then did something that almost made his knees buckle from surprise and sexiness. She quickly, lightly licked the tip of his lips as her hands came back up to rub his neck and sift through the sides of his soft hair. He started to wonder if she was waiting for him to beg. House had not actually touched her himself yet, so he put his hands low on her waist, lightly applying pressure. They both took it as subtle pleading, so she finally pressed her soft lips to his. She massaged his lips with hers and they both quickly lost control of the situation. He pulled her closer to him, her middle pressing against his.

When they heard a gaggle of doctors approaching them, engrossed in their own conversation, House and Cameron sprung apart, but still stayed close. Once the doctors passed, Cameron picked up his cane and handed it to him. "Thank you," he panted, out of breath.

Her eyes challenged his as she put her hands back on her hips. "You're it," she declared with anticipation. "No tag-backs." House had never seen this side of Cameron often and he wondered if he had brought it out in her after the past two years or if it had always been stewing inside her. She tilted her head to one side as she said, "If you want to kiss me again, you're just going to have to do something about it."

She turned and headed for her room, leaving House to figure out what he was going to do.

TBC


	11. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

House banged on the hotel room door. He bounced on the balls of his feet, anxious for it to open. The door swung open. Addison Montgomery stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. House's eyes swept over her and the silk pajamas she was wearing. His eyebrows up, he said, "Addison, if I had known you were already dressed and ready for me, I would have brought some Jack Daniels and candles—you know, to set the perfect mood."

Addison grinned. Stepping back to let him in, she replied, "Strange as it is, I have actually missed you, Greg."

House glanced over her body again, retorting, "And I missed those legs. How tall are you again?"

"Too tall for you," Wilson countered as he came out of the bathroom. "Last time I checked, you liked short brunettes with the weight of the world on their shoulders."

House twirled his cane. "You should try it sometime. Brooding girls are amazing in the sack."

Addison and Wilson winced at the thought. "Is there a reason you're here, House?"

Without saying a word, House hitched his head to motion Wilson to follow him out of the room. "I'll be back," Wilson whispered in Addison's ear. He kissed her temple lightly and left.

They headed for the elevators as House informed Wilson of George's collapse. Stepping in, House pressed the button for fifth floor where the bar was. "An intern in the hospital—it's an ironic and sad tale, but not the reason why you pulled me out of my hotel room at midnight."

"Is it too out of character for me to care about another person?" House asked, his hand on his chest.

Wilson's face registered incredulity. "The only people you give a damn about are little old ladies with syphilis, diagnostics patients, and schizophrenics."

House rolled his eyes. "You always focus on the details." They grew silent, waiting for the drinks they had just ordered in the bar. Diverting the conversation, he asked, "So…Addison's in your hotel room?"

Wilson's lips pursed in thought as House had often seen them do. "She's coming back with us, House."

House tapped his cane on the side of the bar. He had expected something like this to happen after he had heard about the Shepherds' divorce. Wilson kept talking. "We haven't done anything yet. We want to be friends before something else happens. I've called Cuddy. She's already given Ad a job."

His friend hoped that he was doing the right thing. House said, "Just don't screw this one up, Jimmy-boy. I know _I_ can't live with you again."

"Thank you," Wilson told the bartender as he handed him a glass of whiskey. "You still haven't told me why I'm here. Did you just miss me?"

House chuckled softly. His smile was so unaffected and honest when he was with his best friend. Secretly he hoped that their new-found relationships would not ruin their friendship. "She kissed me."

Wilson's eyes almost fell out of his head. "Allison Cameron kissed you?"

House squinted as his eyes slid towards Wilson. "Don't sound too shocked. Some women actually find me more appealing than they do you."

Wilson scoffed, "I'd like you to find the evidence supporting that theory, but that's not what I meant. Cameron's wanted to do a hell of a lot more than kissing for a long time."

House sighed, "Then what, pray tell, my wise and patient Buddha, did you mean?"

His friend took a sip of his drink. "I meant that I was surprised you _let_ her kiss you."

"Oh," he replied quietly. "I sort of made her."

Wilson's eyes went wide again. His mouth opened to speak and then shut. He repeated that process three times before House relieved him of the trouble. House said, "And now she's launched the ball back in my court. I've sent us all to Hell."

He knew what House was doing. The man was asking for advice without actually saying so. House was the master and he was going to get his way this time as well. Wilson finished his whiskey and said, "The first step is to finally admit that you like her."

House closed his eyes, willing the world to go away. He did not want to want Cameron. He did not want to hurt her. But he knew the first had already arrived and the second was inevitable. Quietly, he said on a long breath, "I like her."

"Then maybe you should tell her that," Wilson replied.

………………………………

The next morning, Izzie and Meredith were sitting next to the still-unconscious George. Izzie pushed back messy strands of her blonde hair. She looked like a wreck. Isobel Stevens felt like a wreck too. George O' Malley was the best friend she had ever had. Men tended to ogle her, but not George. To him, she was a life raft, and he was hers. A memory popped into her head from a year ago, from before she met Denny.

_They were alone in the kitchen. Meredith was yet again traipsing drunkenly with another no-name from the bar. George yawned widely, vainly rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. It was quite late and they had had another long two days at the hospital. George walked over to the table and softly patted the back of Izzie's head, which was lying on the table. _

_Izzie was still reeling from Alex Karev. She had just started to open up to the man and he cheated with Olivia. "Maybe I should just become a lesbian, George," she moaned._

_George sat down on the other side of the table. "Well, if you do, wait 'til I'm there to watch," he retorted perkily._

_They both laughed freely. "Why can't all men be like you, George?" _

"_I ask God that every day," he replied. George looked over at his friend. Black circles darkened her eyes while her hair hung over face. He knew she was tired and hurt. Izzie was beautiful, but he had never wanted her as anything but a friend. She desired nothing but friendship either. George wanted to make everything better for her, so he said, "If he didn't see how great you are, Izzie, he's not worth having."_

_She lifted her head up and smiled. They were both aching from love. "Let's go to bed, George." They trudged upstairs, their bodies limp and soar from mental and physical fatigue._

"_Are you going to let me sleep alone tonight?" George whined, but secretly hoped that she would lie next to him. He needed the warmth of someone else, of his dearest friend. _

"_Not a chance," Izzie mumbled slyly as she brushed her teeth, seeing through his ruse. They padded across the hall into George's room. It smelled of Old Spice and oddly enough strawberries, but it was a safe world that they both craved. Both George and Izzie felt like scared kids lost in the world's largest mall, but neither would ever admit it. Love, work, growing up frightened the hell out of them. _

_George pulled back the covers and tossed himself onto the bed and shut off the light. Izzie wiggled with glee as she often did and hopped into bed with him. Wrapping his arm around her, Izzie snuggled against his chest. Her eyes batted shut as she sighed, "I love you, George."_

_George smiled in the dark, pulling her closer. "I love you too, Izzie."_

_For the moment, everything was perfect._

But now was torture. Izzie held George's hand tightly, rambling, "I don't understand what's going on. Some of the best doctors in the country are treating him and filling him full of drugs, but it's been twenty-four hours and he's getting worse instead of better."

"He's going to be fine, Izzie. They'll take care of him," Meredith reassured her, but deep down her world was slipping out of control. She wanted to be in her hospital; she wanted to be working. But this was LA and she couldn't do anything.

"You don't know that, Meredith," Izzie snapped. "You don't really know anything, do you? You're in love with a man who treats you like trash when the one lying here has been dying for you to just notice him the past two years. So until you grow a brain, don't talk to me about what you think."

Before Meredith could answer, Marty Hamilton, Burke, and Derrick Shepherd walked into the room. Meredith and Izzie jumped from their seats. "We've ran some more tests," Hamilton told them. He explained what they thought it was. "I'm sorry, but George probably won't last through the week."

Izzie wanted to slap the condescending, kind look off of Marty Hamilton's face. "You're telling me that George is going to die and none of you are going to do anything about it?" she asked, her blood boiling in her veins. She could feel the sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

Burke stepped forward. He liked Isobel Stevens. Somehow she was strong yet fragile, kind but still forceful. She had the chance to become a great doctor. In Preston Burke's eyes, she was already a wonderful woman. "Stevens, we're doing everything we can. I'm not going to just let O'Malley die."

Izzie saw the conviction in Burke's dark eyes. After George had saved that heart patient in the elevator, they had become close friends. Burke wanted to save him as much as Izzie did, but she wanted more. Izzie's eyes were steely and her jaw was set. "That's not good enough," she said firmly and barged out of the room.

…………………………

House ran through the symptoms of mental illness in his mind. _I must be going crazy_, he thought as he paced outside of Cameron's hotel room late that morning. He envisioned her in there, taking a shower, sleeping on her soft bed. His mind spun into meltdown at the fantasies those thoughts created. She wanted him to take the initiative, so maybe he should. Maybe he should just knock on the door and Allison Cameron would answer it wearing her cutest teddy and she would pull him inside, kissing him stupid until…

"House?"

He turned to see Cameron standing at her threshold staring at him. Her eyebrow was hitched up in skepticism. House cleared his throat. "Wilson said that I should talk to you."

Cameron's brow hitched even farther. "And when did you start actually listening to Wilson?" she asked.

House bent his head down and chuckled self-deprecatingly. "I haven't really. That's why I was still out here."

She smiled back at him. "Are we about to start another game of tag?" Her tummy rumbled with the hope that they were.

Scratching his chin, he replied, "No." Cameron's face dropped. House scrunched his face in frustration. _Damn, I'm bad at this_, he thought. He hated to admit that Cameron had always made him nervous. Wilson had told him to tell her that he liked her. He wasn't sure why he was taking advice from a man that had been married and divorced three times, but he still had a better track record than House. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I need to tell you something."

Cameron's nerves screamed inside of her. She knew that he was breaking things off before they got too close. She was pretty sure she was going to claw his eyes out if he did it to her again. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

His blue eyes impaled her. He said, "I—"

"Dr. House!" Izzie shouted from down the hall. She ran towards them.

"Could you please come back when I'm less irritated?" House asked her as she came up to stand next to them.

Her eyes trained on his. "I wasn't planning to go trailer park this trip but his has become a necessity. George is going to die and they aren't going to stop it."

House shook his head. "What do you want from me?"

She stepped menacingly closer. "You're the best damn diagnostician in the nation. Your team is here."

He spun his cane in his hand. "I don't have amnesia. I already knew all that. But how did you? Did you Google me?" he teased, his eyes squinting.

Izzie was done. Her voice slithered calmly as she said, "You make silly, clever comments in order to prevent anyone from liking you. You don't want to get hurt? Fine. Stay the hell away from people. But if you don't help George, I will cripple your other leg."

House glanced over at Cameron. "For fear of injury, I do believe we have another case."

TBC


	12. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Fifteen minutes later, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron were waiting for House in Cameron's hotel room. House had gone back to his own room to call Wilson and pick up some extra Vicodin. He had insisted that Izzie go back to the hospital. House knew she was intelligent, but emotions were not needed during the differential. Cameron had enough emotions to go around.

"So how are we going to get them to let us diagnose George?" Chase asked.

Foreman popped a mint into his mouth that the maids had left, mumbling, "Like we always do. With exploitation and extortion."

Cameron chuckled. "House will get it done. He always does."

Chase and Foreman smugly crossed their arms over their chests. "Speaking of always getting the job done," Chase insinuated, "has House…?"

Cameron blushed. But then she decided that Chase might as well be blushing too. "Do you really want to compare notes, Chase?" Cameron said snidely, referring to their drug-induced one night stand. "Trust me, you're abilities belong in _Cliff Notes_ compared to House."

Chase glanced away in embarrassment as Foreman snickered. Foreman stood in front of her. "Come on, Cameron. What's going on with House?" he asked sincerely.

Sighing, she looked down at her hands. "I don't know," she answered.

"Well, that's not good, people," House declared, stepping into the room. "Knowing something is usually the first step to saving a patient's life."

Wilson followed him in, asking, "Why are we doing this here instead of at the hospital?"

House rolled his eyes. "If we don't have a diagnosis before we get to the hospital, _Marty_ and _McDreamy_ will have a Mcfit." He held out his hand to Cameron. She stared at it like he was holding a snake until his request became clear. Cameron went into the bathroom. When she got back, she tossed him her lipstick. House went over to the mirror and began writing. "Okay, what do we know?" he asked.

………………………………………

Cristina sat on an empty cot outside of George's room, her feet tucked underneath her. Burke was standing next to her, pacing. "Are you all right," he asked huskily.

His voice was so deep and comforting. It roused her like nothing else ever had. Uncharacteristic emotions filled her eyes when she said quietly, "It's George."

Burke looked down at her with love. He squeezed her hand, replying, "I know." Burke searched her face. She looked exhausted. But he needed an answer. "Cristina, you can't hold me off forever."

Cristina eyed him wearily. Burke often gave her an ultimatum. She knew a proposal would be no different. Her reply was straight, as it always was when she finally decided to give him an answer. "My mother doesn't have to be there, does she?"

It was Cristina's way of saying yes and Burke knew it. His smile was slow as his eyes glowed with happiness. If Burke didn't know any better, he thought she looked even a bit gleeful. He bent down and kissed her. Cristina's hands came up to cup the back of his head as she leaned in for the kiss.

Derrick and Hamilton strode up to them, pulling the newly betrothed couple apart. "We have a situation," Hamilton said mysteriously.

………………………………………

"He has doctors, House," Derrick said. "It wouldn't help George at all to switch now."

House let out a deep breath in frustration. They were all gathered in Marty Hamilton's office. "We have a diagnosis. We just want to see if it works," he retorted.

Hamilton interfered. "Greg, with all due respect," he said patronizingly, "we're doing everything that we can. You can share your ideas, but this is my department. This is my hospital. And George O'Malley is my patient."

House's eyes glowed with a flint of anger. "With _no_ due respect, _Marty_," he sneered, "you're going to let George die. Give us two days. If he doesn't get any better, then you can shoo us away."

Izzie jumped out of her seat. She had been sitting quietly, but fear was bursting from her body. Once again, she confronted Burke. "Please let them treat George. I know I'm still under probation. If I end up being wrong, fire me."

Burke tilted his body in worry. He realized that it was Hamilton's final call, but he bet that Hamilton would not challenge him. "Okay, you have two days, but I get informed of every move."

"_We_ get informed," Hamilton corrected. Everyone barely acknowledged the man.

Izzie closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you, sir."

……………………………

Derrick saw Meredith heading towards the bathroom and ran for her. Grabbing her arm, he asked, "Hey, can we talk?"

Her eyes dragged over to him. "How's George?"

Derrick scratched his five o'clock shadow. "House has already started new medication, but George's condition hasn't changed yet." Meredith wiped her hand over her forehead. "That's not why I stopped you," he added.

"Then what is it, Derrick?" Meredith asked tiredly. She did not want to look at him right now. When she glanced up at his face, she kept seeing George's unconscious body lying beside that pool.

"You should know why I acted like I did this past week," Derrick announced. His hand was still on her arm.

Meredith grimaced, shrugging off his touch. Pointing down the hall, she cried, "George is dying in that room, and you're taking the time to explain to me why you're a jackass?" His face dropped in shock, so she continued, "If you were lying there and George was supposed to save your life, he would not stop until he knew that you were safe. George O'Malley is the kind of man that fights until there's nothing left and then he gives just a little bit more."

"What the hell are you saying?" Derrick asked, nerves cringing with worry. He had never heard her speak about O'Malley like this before.

Meredith's eyes trained on him with conviction. "I'm saying that I think I wasted my time with you," she declared brazenly.

"Meredith?" Derrick felt his heart sinking.

Meredith Grey raised her hand between them to silence him. Then she walked into the bathroom.

TBC


	13. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Cameron was alone the next day in George's room, monitoring his condition. The Jersey doctors had thought it best to send Wilson and Foreman to inform Hamilton, Shepherd, and Burke that the treatment had yet to show signs of working. Chase was off in the cafeteria with Izzie, desperately trying to show he cared. And House was House, so Cameron had no idea where he was.

And for the moment, she hoped he wouldn't appear. Her mind kept drifting back to yesterday. House had been standing outside of her hotel room, waiting to divulge important information. She feared that it was the relationship death sentence that she was not ready for. Allison Cameron just did not understand Gregory House. She thought she did, but now she wasn't so sure. He had told her that he liked her during their first date in LA. They had held hands since then. He had even basically forced her to kiss him, but each time he pulled away. She did not think that she could handle another rejection. Cameron wasn't used to it. Although she worried that her colleagues disliked her, she knew she could get a date with almost any man she chanced to bat her eyes at, if she had been the kind of woman that batted her eyes.

Cameron had never felt drawn to any other man like she was to House. When she had been a girl, her dreams were of Jake Ryan in _Sixteen Candles_. The perfect guy with the great smile and the rad car that wanted more from a girlfriend that a beautiful body. She fantasized about Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid_. Cameron had wanted perfection then. And now she wanted Greg House, who was the antithesis of Jake and Eric and perfection. But that kiss had been magical. Her body was set on fire every time she thought about that kiss. She hoped that House had the same reaction. He had felt so strong yet giving when she had leaned on him. Cameron flushed, recalling her brave move to lick his lips before she kissed him. Her tummy did flops when she remembered that House had encircled her with his arms, tugging her to him.

"Any better?"

Cameron's head whipped up to see House had entered the room. She pushed back strands of hair that she had disrupted by the action while she wondered how long he had been standing there. "What?" she asked.

House stepped further into the room. He knew that he didn't have to talk quietly; George was unconscious after all, but he feeling the need to be reverent and romantic, his voice hummed like a soft, raspy song. "I mean O'Malley," he answered. "Is he any better?"

She switched on doctor mode and responded accordingly. "His stats are returning back to normal, but he still hasn't waked up yet." Cameron sat down in the chair next to his bed. The young doctor was going to be there for a while.

"We still need to talk," House said abruptly.

Cameron looked up at him with shock. "We can't have that conversation here," she chided, motioning to George.

Rolling his eyes, he swung his cane back and smacked it across the foot of George's bed, making a loud _thwack_. "The kid's in a coma," he retorted. "I don't think he'll mind too much."

Her heart thumping loudly in her chest, she sighed, "Okay, what is it?"

House's eyes slid down to the floor. In a hushed voice, he said, "I like you."

Hot anger blushed her cheeks. Cameron's voice was grating as she replied, "You let me think that you were breaking things off so that you could tell me what you've already said the night of the movie studio?"

He rolled his head in frustration. No one ever understood him the first time he opened his mouth. It really was annoying sometimes. "I know that my actions confuse you, so I am trying to explain myself. Wilson said it was a good idea. I should have known it was a dire mistake just on that count. He's a decent man, but he can't buy clothes and he certainly can't keep women. "

Cameron didn't want to get off track. "Can we please get back to how you plan to enlighten me?"

House ducked his head and headed closer to her, now being only a few feet away. "I like you. Not in a "check yes or no" way. It's more of an "I'll let you borrow my Ipod" like. Or "You can talk through _General Hospital_" like. Or "You'll eventually have to meet my parents" like." He paused when he saw her pale, flabbergasted face. House knelt down beside her. His blue eyes looked up at her with fright and helplessness. Because that's how he felt. Greg House had fought it for two years, but he was helplessly and hopelessly in much more than _like_ with Allison Cameron. He said roughly, "I like you for the long haul—in LA and New Jersey."

Cameron was almost praying that she did not cry, but if she had, they would have been tears of joy. Her hands reached out to grab either side of his face, pulling him to her. House gladly followed. Their warm breath mingled together, their faces only inches apart. House noticed that Cameron smelled like roses on a warm day. His eyes closed involuntarily. Sighing inwardly, he thought, _She's so beautiful_. House's lips were primed to devour hers when…

"Georgie!" a woman's voice cried, echoing through the room. The diagnostician's head fell.

Standing up, he addressed the family in front of him. The woman was a short, plump older woman that looked like a mother. Her hair was sandy brown and looked as though it had probably matched George's when she had been young. It curled around her round face pleasantly. House could imagine her playing bridge and teaching third grade, as Izzie had told him she did. The man next to her was as plump as she, but he was wearing overalls. He had a kind face like his wife's, but House assumed that he would be the kind of man he was likely to poke fun at had it not been for the large and burly two sons behind him. The men looked nothing like their younger brother. They wore army fatigues and trucker hats. They had the same blue eyes as George, but that was all they had in common.

Mrs. O'Malley ran to her baby. "Your son is still in a coma, but he seems to be progressing," House reassured her. Mentally, however, he was singing "Mary had a Little Lamb" in order to calm his raging nerves, or worse yet—hormones.

"Who are you?" Mr. O'Malley asked, his eyes scoping House out. "We were told Dr. Burke was treating George. And George had told us that Dr. Burke was…"

House smiled at O'Malley's hesitance to tell him the color of his skin was missing a few pigments. "No, I'm Dr. Gregory House," he informed them. "And this is Dr. Cameron. We took over George's case yesterday."

"Are you any good?" One of George's brothers asked. He had taken off his hat and was holding it, out of respect, close to his chest.

House turned to him. "At many things, Beau Duke," he retorted. "I'm really good at making little girls cry and doing macramé."

Cameron darted out of her seat, saying hastily, "Dr. House is one of the best doctors in the country. He'll take good care of your son."

House was tired of being interrupted. Grabbing his cane, he said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll let you have some time with George." He rushed Cameron out of the room and shut the door before the O'Malleys had time to say anything else.

"Where are we going, House?" Cameron asked, out of breath. He had a grip on her hand, leading her down the hall.

House finally came to the room he was searching for, the On Call room. Opening the door, he pulled into the room and locked them in. The motion caused Cameron to sway. She had always assumed that House was strong, but she didn't know how strong until now. "House…?"

She didn't have time to say anything more. His hand still holding hers, House yanked her towards him. If his back had not been braced by the door, they would have fallen over because she tumbled into his chest. His lips came down hard on hers. She whimpered from the shear pleasure of being this close to him. House started to pull away, afraid that he had hurt her, but Cameron hauled him back to her with her hands just above his waist. She playfully bit his bottom lip. Flames burned his body from his toes to the tip of his head. He thought he was going to lose it. He forced himself to yank his lips from hers. He kissed the side of her neck, his breath, hot and enticing, tickling her silky skin. Cameron moaned, slipping her hands underneath his blue button-down shirt. Her fingers swept over the tight muscles of his abdomen as she vaguely questioned herself. Not in a million years did she think that she would be doing something like this in a hospital, with Greg House no less! She gathered her courage and whispered in his ear, "House, I like you for the long haul, too." Then she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth.

TBC


	14. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Meredith Grey came into George's room. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley?" she asked.

They looked up at her with tear-stained eyes. "Yes," Dana O'Malley replied.

"I'm George's roommate—Meredith," she said in that compassionate way she had with patients and their families. "I was wondering if I could have a few minutes alone with George…if you don't mind."

They shook their heads. "No, we don't mind, dear," Dana said. Meredith liked her instantly, just as House had. She was warm, friendly, kind. She was the only mother that could have raised George O'Malley.

As they got up to leave, George's parents smiled to themselves. The girl was Meredith Grey. They had heard so much about her from George's phone calls, letters, and emails home. Dana and Bob knew that he did not even realize how much he talked about her. They both prayed every night that he would not get hurt by this woman, never knowing that he already had been.

After his family had vacated the room, she went to stand beside him. Meredith looked down at his face. She saw a small freckle under his left eye that she had never noticed. The young woman choked back tears, trying to swallow over the lump in her throat. Meredith had never really looked at George before, had never studied his face. In fact, she hadn't ever paid too much attention to him at all. Guilt ate a hole in her regretful heart as a long-forgotten memory flashed through her mind.

_Meredith was sitting in their spot in the hall on a cot. It had been one of those days. It was raining. Again. She had forgotten to put deodorant on that morning. She had seen Derrick lightly kiss Addison on the lips as the elevator doors shut. Her patient had died about twenty minutes ago and another had vomited on her new shoes. _

_Life really hated Meredith Grey._

_Just as she was on the verge of tears, George bounced into the corridor with a fresh cup of coffee. He handed it to her with a smile. "What's behind your back, George?" Meredith asked as she took a sip of the hot cup of heaven, referring to his left hand tucked behind him._

_He blinked sheepishly. George revealed a yellow daisy. "Here," he said. "I heard that you could use it today." His face was warm as he added, "You know, a bit of sunshine on a rainy day?" _

_Her fingers brushed against his as she took the flower. She had no idea how many butterflies she gave him by that touch. "Thank you." _

_He sat down beside her and waited for her to let out whatever was on her chest. _Chest! Don't think chest, man! _he shouted to himself. He was trying to be a friend, but it was a bit difficult not to think about how beautiful and wonderful she was._

"_Do I make things hard on myself, George, or is it that I was just destined to live a life of crap-filled roads?" she blurted, her messy bangs flopping over her eyes._

_George chuckled a little. Then he looked over at her with unadulterated love. "It's just bumpy right now. But like Seattle, the rain will clear," he told her, repeating what his mother had told him once when he had broken his arm trying to impress a girl._

_Meredith patted him on the knee. "You're a really good friend, George."_

_He tried to not look disappointed as he hopped off the gurney. "No, I'm not," he countered tenderly. "I was just what you needed right now." He smiled and then left to finish his duties. _

_Meredith sat there a few minutes longer, twirling the daisy in her hand._

Tears started to pour from her, but for a very different reason than that night they had spent together. "I'm so sorry, George," she cried, grabbing hold of his hand. "I didn't see you. I just didn't pay attention."

An epiphany that was as bright as the daisy struck her. She had been so stupid for so long. She had been living with a good man that loved her for two years and was barely aware of his existence because he had been blotted out by a man that would never be able to love her the way that she needed him to. Her eyebrows rose as she pleaded with him through sobs. Meredith shook him lightly as if she were still a little girl trying to wake someone up. "George, you have to come to," she begged. "Who's going to be my date for Burke and Cristina's wedding? Burke will need a best man."

Bending over, she laid her head on his chest and listened to him breathe. "Cristina's getting married?"

Meredith shot up straight. She saw that George was awake, with that same blue spark in his eyes. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she laughed, "Yeah, she is."

George smiled up at her pale face. She had never looked prettier. His eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head. "Did you just ask me out?"

………………………………………

House couldn't take much more. It had been a long while since he had been with someone he actually cared about. He guided Cameron towards one of the cots in the room. When her thighs hit the base of the bed, she shrieked. Cameron started remembering where she was, but House had already gently nudged her to sit down and was nibbling on her collar bone. Panic mixed with lust. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed softly. "House, we can't," she reasoned. "Not here."

He hugged her to him. House did not really desire to have their first time, or at least an arousing game of "tag," to be in this hospital, let alone the On Call room, but he was spinning out of control. "If we don't do something, _I'm_ going to be in a coma again," he countered.

Cameron agreed that she felt the same way. She rubbed his stubbly chin with the palms of her hands, and then lifted his hand. He gasped when she placed a hot, wet kiss in the center of his upturned palm, her tongue flicking the sensitive skin. House started to lean her back.

A chirping noise sang through the room. Cameron reached for her beeper at the same time that House looked at his own. Her expressive green eyes lit up when she looked at him. "George is awake," she said with a smile.

_Kid's got damn lousy timing_, House thought with a scowl.

TBC


	15. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"He should have let us handle it," Marty Hamilton told his friend over a cup of coffee in his office.

"House is a jerk, but he's only asking for two days," Foreman said, wiping a small latté mustache from his lip.

Hamilton scratched his eyebrow with his index finger. "You actually agree with what he did," he said. It wasn't a question. The former mentor had finally come to the conclusion that the man sitting across from him was no longer his student but instead a colleague that would rather follow someone else's leadership.

Foreman laughed to alleviate the tension. "I almost never agree with what House does," he declared. "But we all did the differential diagnosis. I think we could help O'Malley."

Hamilton examined his face, squinting slightly as he asked, "It drives you crazy that you respect him, doesn't it?"

Foreman cracked a small smile. His mentor had always known him well. Before he could answer, his pager went off. "It's George."

…………………

Izzie Stevens was sitting Indian-style in a chair in the hospital waiting room, her laptop resting on her thighs as she researched possible treatments and diagnosis for George. Chase sat next to her, leaning back, his fist to his mouth. It felt as though fireworks were exploding inside him. He was so close to her and wanted her so badly.

"Izzie, I know it's not the right time to ask, but I have to," he started.

She barely glanced up, her fingers typing furiously. "What is it, Robert?"

His chest puffed when he sucked in a deep breath. "What are we going to do when I go back to New Jersey?"

The knot of hair on top of her head bounced when her head popped up. Her deep blue eyes looked into his. "You helped me through a hard time, Robert, but that's it. My heart is here with…" She had almost said Denny, but decided that she did not want to get that close to Chase. "I belong here with George. And Meredith and Cristina."

His face registered relief as he blew out the wind in his lung. "I feel the same way. I just wanted to see if we were on the same page," he lied. Inside, he had never felt more rejected.

Their pagers beeped. Izzie leaped from her seat and began running down the hallway, not even waiting for Chase. "George," she whispered with elation. He was back.

………………………

Meredith was rushing about the room, having everyone paged. George struggled to sit up, saying, "Wait, wait. Meredith, did you ask me out?"

She brushed him off. "George, I have to get your parents."

His face became serious as it often did. He persisted, asking sternly, "Meredith, are you asking me out?"

Meredith Grey finally stopped moving. Turning to him on a sigh, her blue eyes dimmed tiredly as she smiled. "I asked you out, George."

George's eyebrows went up a notch. He rubbed the tiny scar on his cheek. "Did you mean it?"

The intern contemplated his question, realizing that her decision would create consequences that she would not be able to change. Her eyes penetrated his. "I meant it," she said quietly but with confidence.

He fell back onto the pillow. George tried to hide his smile. "Then please find my parents," he requested.

Meredith grinned and left from the room.

Izzie brushed past her as she scurried towards George. Giving him a tight hug, she exclaimed, "Thank God you're alive."

George giddily chuckled as he tilted his head. "Meredith asked me out," he declared.

She laughed out of relief. "Well, good for you, George. I guess almost dying is productive." Izzie just kept mentally praying thanks for sparing him. She had lost Denny; she did not want to let her best friend die, too.

Soon, everyone had piled into his hospital room. The ducklings were checking his stats and busying themselves as the Seattle doctors greeted their friend. George's parents were smothering their son with love. Shaking them off, he looked at the people around him, feeling truly loved. "Cristina's getting married?" he asked.

They all laughed, except for Cristina. "Yes, George, I'm going to get married," she answered drolly.

George smirked. "Did you lose a bet?"

Cristina's eyes trained on him, but Burke interjected. With that small smile of his, he said, "We thought it was time, O'Malley. I hope you'll be my best man."

House watched the scene quietly from the corner of the room. It wasn't like him to be so still, but he wasn't working with all of his faculties in tact. His thoughts were wound around Allison Cameron. He was waiting for the day that she came to her senses and dumped him, never realizing that she was fearing the day that he _lost _his senses and dumped _her_. The diagnostician had never thought he would be kissing her, stroking her, _dating_ her. _Am I dating Cameron?_ he thought as he made small circles in the air with his cane. House had been on three dates with her now. Granted, the first was more than a year ago, but it _was_ three nonetheless.

And what was he going to do for date four? House was beginning to panic. Damn it, he needed Wilson, but the sap had gone all puppies and kittens for Addison Montgomery again. House couldn't keep this romantic thing up for much longer. The magic of LA would be wearing off in three days when they got on that plane to go back to Jersey.

House finally interrupted. "This is all very interesting," he said, stepping forward. "I am quite happy for your lawyer and the giant pre-nup he's going to have to draft, but we do still have a job to do."

George refused to let him spoil his happiness. Turning to Burke, he asked, "You're asking me soon. When's the date?"

Burke and Cristina looked at each other. She gulped as he blinked, smiling. "Tomorrow. As soon as you leave the hospital."

The Seattle doctors' mouths gaped. But Greg House was thanking whoever it was in Heaven that loved him so. His eyes twinkled with mirth as his lips turned up ever so slightly. _Date Number Four_, he thought. _Chicks dig weddings_.

TBC


	16. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"What in the hell am I doing?" Cristina exclaimed in her hotel room the next day.

Meredith tried to calm her down. "Just breathe," she suggested soothingly.

"But it won't even be _my_ breath anymore," the bride rambled. "Half of it will belong to Burke, right?"

"This is what you wanted remember?" Meredith said. "You're going to marry one of the most prestigious doctors in the country. You're going to be Cristina Yang Burke."

"Cristina Yang Burke," she repeated quietly to herself. She was wearing a white summer dress with tiny purple flowers in it. There was a purple flower to match sticking out of her dark, curly hair, which was down and flowing freely over her shoulders.

Cristina looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing down her dress with her hands. "I can't be a wife. I can barely function as an adult."

………………………………

"What in the hell am I doing, O'Malley?" Burke asked as he readjusted his tie.

"Well, you're going to get married to Cristina," George relied, sitting down on the hotel bed. He was still a little weak, but as bright as ever.

The surgeon glanced back at the optimistic intern. "Cristina can't be a wife. She barely functions as a social adult."

George laughed softly. In his wise way, he responded, "Isn't that why you love her, sir? That's why I do. She's crass and unpredictable and scary, but she has a good heart."

Burke smiled at the thought. "It's the quiet moments when you here it, isn't it?" he asked his friend. "That's when you can hear her heart."

…………………………

"What in the hell am I doing?" House asked Wilson as he shaved just right to retain his five o'clock shadow.

Wilson was lying back, relaxed on the hotel room bed eating peanuts. He was already dressed and waiting. He was not nervous to go to the wedding with Addison because it felt right to have her hold his arm, to touch his hand. They were meant to be together, whether it was as friends or lovers. "I assumed you were shaving," Wilson teased. "Are you doing something in my bathroom that I should know about?"

"Only a line of cocaine, and I think it's from Addison's stash anyway," House retorted. "I mean taking Cameron to this wedding. I thought it was a good idea at first, but you know Cameron. She'll be picking out my tux and cuff links and finding a cute little flower girl the next thing you know."

Wilson's eyes squinted as they often did when House said something that he did not buy. "I seriously doubt that this will be enough to convince her that it would be a good idea to marry you," he countered.

"I just don't understand it," House said. "Why didn't she go after you or Chase or Foreman?"

Wilson shook is head. "Because you're the only man she wants. You can believe that Stacy loved you. Start believing that Cameron does, too."

………………………

"So are you going to the wedding with Chase?" Cameron asked with a grin. She could tell that he was falling hard pretty quickly. It surprised her because she had never seen her colleague like this before.

Izzie could tell that he was as well. "I think that I might go alone," she answered. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." In truth, she had had a dream last night that had shaken her a bit. Denny had came to her, telling her to let him go. _It's time, Izzie. I want you to be happy. You know who to turn to. _She had needed to hear him tell her that. And Izzie Stevens did know who she was supposed to lean on.

"Well, it's probably for the best," Cameron said in her motherly tone. "We'll be going back in two days."

"You know, I'm going to miss you, Allison Cameron."

Cameron glanced up at her, her hands still on a bobby pin attached to her hair. Izzie's smile was big and infectious. Laughing, she said, "I think I'm going to miss you, too."

A knock on the door tore them away from the moment. Cameron bounced over to the door to get it. Her grin was sly as she said, "Stevens, I think it's for you."

…………………………

Derrick knocked lightly on the door. He gasped when he saw Meredith in her soft, yellow dress. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear while the rest was picked up in a loose knot on her head. She shuffled on her feet. "What do you want, Derrick?" she asked.

He gave her "The Dreamy" look and smiled. "I hoped that we could go to the wedding together and work through all of this," he said convincingly.

"Do you really want to fix it, Derrick, or do you just hate it when someone's disappointed in you?" Her eyes were trained on him. For once, she thought that he really did not look that attractive at all, maybe even a little ugly.

He puffed, aggravated. "I want to fix it. Go with me," he encouraged.

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but I already have a date," she said, although it didn't sound apologetic.

Shepherd clenched his fists at his sides. "With whom?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"With the Best Man," Meredith said proudly.

He looked confused. "Who?"

"She's going with me," George confirmed firmly. He stood straight next to Derrick, his face like stone yet somehow still sensitive. Something went off in Meredith. She had another first thought: George O'Malley was quite a man. And she liked it.

Derrick was still lost. "What?"

"He's right, Derrick," she told him. "I'm going on a date with George." She and the other intern smiled at each other as she ushered him into the hotel room, leaving Derrick Shepherd in the hall alone.

…………………………………

Cameron stepped aside to let Alex Karev into the hotel room. Karev's lips turned up shyly. Izzie Stevens was the only woman that had ever made his knees tremble and his head go woozy. She was the only one to ever make him nervous. "Hey, Izzie."

Her smile brightened even more, if it was possible. "Hi, Alex. What are you doing here?" she asked, but she thought she knew.

Scratching his head, he said, "Do you want to go to this wedding with me? We can bet to see how long it takes Meredith to sleep with a guest and Cristina to completely break down."

Izzie giggled. "Sure, I'll go with you. You just better not expect wedding sex," she joked.

He smiled that small grin Izzie was so used to seeing. "I can never promise that, Izzie," he teased, taking her arm. They both told Cameron goodbye and left for Cristina's room.

…………………………

Derrick trudged dejectedly down the hall. He ran into a near-bubbly Addison. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Her smile faltered as she answered, "I'm trying to find Jimmy. I think he's in his room with House. I wonder if I should be worried."

Her ex-husband didn't find it funny. "He's not a good idea, Addison," he warned.

"I loved him back then, Derrick. I still love him," she said with joy bursting from her body.

"That's not always enough," he pleaded.

"No, it just wasn't enough with you," she said bitingly. Addison was the second woman that day to leave him in the hallway alone.

………………………

Cameron was finishing her makeup when she heard another knock at the door. This time, her heart clutched as she scurried to answer it.

House stood there, awe-struck. Allison Cameron often took his breath away and she certainly had that effect on him today in a silky, light green dress. She had her hair pulled back, but instead of putting it up had let it flow, curly, down her back. The hair do elegantly displayed her long neck and the amulet she often wore. It was all he could do not to grab her and kiss that spot on her neck that was just beneath her chin.

She glanced down, nervous from all of his staring. "Hi, House," she said wistfully, as if out of breath.

He had a hard time speaking as well. His eyebrows raised and his eyes sparkling, he said, "You look beautiful."

Cameron humbly tugged at her dress. "Thanks, House."

He chuckled when he noticed that she kept calling him House. "We've fondled each other a few times now. I think 'Greg' would be appropriate now considering I plan to do it again."

She blushed, but was smiling. Coyly, she replied, "How do you know I'll let you maul me again, Greg?"

He gave a crooked grin as he bounced his cane on the floor. "Let's just say it's a hunch." Opening the door, he held out his elbow. "You ready to experience this 'divorce-court date in the making,' Allison?"

Cameron blinked rapidly as her body quaked from his voice ringing in her ears. _Allison_.

She had no idea that he could barely stand up after she had called him _Greg_.

TBC


	17. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

They all rode over to a remote spot on the beach. The Seattle and Jersey doctors were the only guests in attendance, so they just sat down on the sand, blankets underneath them.

Because Foreman and Chase had both opted not to go to the wedding, Bailey and Shepherd were the only ones without dates, so they shared a blanket as Burke and the last-minute preacher waited for Cristina to arrive. "Let it go," she said quietly.

Derrick's head snapped around to face her. "What are you talking about?" he asked casually.

She picked up her brows and pursed her lips. Not much got past her. "Don't play dumb with me. You may be my boss and I tend to stay silent because of it, but Meredith is my intern and Addison is a friend. Let them go," she answered sternly.

"I love her," Shepherd uttered as he looked over at George. Meredith was still with Cristina.

"Do you really love her or are you just afraid of being alone for the first time in twelve years?" Bailey asked.

………………………

Alex kept stealing glances from Izzie. He had given her space, and tried to get over her himself, but seeing her with Chase had made something snap. It had killed him to see her in love with Denny Duquette. It was even more painful to watch Izzie hold on to Denny's dead body, her heart aching. For the first time, Alex Karev had thought he wanted to die, too.

But now he didn't want to witness her be happy with anyone unless it was him. And he could take that skinny Aussie. One punch would break the wimp in two.

"Are you okay?" Izzie asked on a laugh. He kept peeking over at her with that silly look on his face. But she was glad that he had asked her out. Denny had told her that he would in her dream the night before. He had given his blessing. For once, it felt right to go on with her life without him.

He blinked his thoughts away and smiled at her. He was a man of few words, unless those words were rude, so he simply said, "Yeah, I am." Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to snuggle against him. Her eyes shut as she could smell his manly, warm scent floating on the salty breeze. Life was almost nice again.

…………………………………

Cristina was finally ready and present. Because they had no band, they all hummed the Wedding March as she walked down the make-shift aisle. She and Burke never lost eye contact. There was love and fear both shining in their eyes, but they were experiencing it together and that was all either needed.

Meredith came to stand behind her and winked at George. The man beamed with energy and passion. She wished that she had noticed it before.

The preacher began the ceremony. Once they got to the vows, Burke said his first. "Cristina Yang, I have never loved anyone as I have loved you. You are the strength I didn't know I needed and the love I have always wanted."

House glanced down at Cameron, whose eyes were watery. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it and laid it on his lap with his fingers intertwined in hers. She lifted her head to see his bright blue eyes glowing into hers. _Hi_, he mouthed silently so as not to disturb the vows. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I will be faithful and true until there is no more breath in my body. I vow to be your husband forever and always," Burke finished with tears in his eyes.

The waves crashed against rocked and the sea gulls cried for food. But Cristina could only hear the sound of her thumping heart. His words were so beautiful and she didn't think that she could ever express herself in such a way. But taking a deep breath, she said, "Preston Burke, I've always pushed people away and trampled over them to be Number One. But you bring me peace. You are the only one that's ever thought I was enough just the way that I am. And I love you. As your wife, forever and always."

Addison put her hand on Wilson's thigh. She heard the sharp gasp her touch had caused. The woman knew that they weren't going to be able to stay friends for long. They would try, but she knew when she heard Cristina's vow what she wanted. Wilson was the only man she had not needed to change for. He had always loved her, not his idea of what she should be.

As the groom kissed the bride, Ad gave Jimmy a small, soft peck on the lips.

…………………………

House walked Cameron back to her hotel room. Still holding hands, their arms swung back and forth. "I doubt I'll have a roommate tonight," Cameron said, laughing.

"That Karev guy does seem to be forward, doesn't he?" House asked, his face bright with sincerity and humor. That look still surprised Cameron.

"The question is: are you?" she asked. They both stopped moving. House was taken aback by the question. He knew that Cameron was sometimes quite open, but he hadn't expected an invite.

With a straight face, he said, "I'm the shy type."

Cameron smirked. "So I've noticed." She reached into her purse to get her door key, her heart drowning in rejection. As she slid the key into the lock, the door opened slightly. Cameron turned around, saying, "Thanks for the—"

She never had time to finish her sentence. House had backed her into the door. They almost fell backwards as the door opened farther, but he held onto Cameron tightly, balancing them as they entered the room. His lips came down to hers before she could take another breath.

Cameron moaned against his caressing lips as she tilted her body in order to kick the door shut. She sipped at him as she pulled his jacket off of his shoulders. House dropped his cane, grabbing either side of her ribs with his hands. The pads of his thumbs rubbed against her middle, stroking the silky fabric of her dress, driving both further into oblivion. Cameron attacked each button of his shirt as she left hot kisses up and down his neck. Intentionally grazing her face with his stubbled cheek, she murmured in delight.

House bent down, kissing the middle of her collarbone, moaning as her perfume drifted over his body. Dropping his hands down to her thighs, he lifted her dress up. He looked up once before he went any farther. Cameron tried to breathe as she petted the back of his neck. "Greg, please," she pleaded. That was all he needed and then some. House quickly raised the dress up over her waist, kissing her flat tummy before he continued his quest. The dress finally came up over her head and was off.

He stood there, shirtless and self-conscious, admiring the beauty that was Allison Cameron. With one hand on her waist and the other in her hair, playing with her curls, he whispered, "You're amazing, Allison."

She almost cried. Cameron had wanted to hear those words from him for so long. Her fiery green eyes took in all of him. No matter how much older he was than her, Greg House looked perfect to her. "And you're beautiful," she declared.

Now he was the one that wanted to cry. He had not felt desirable, let alone beautiful, to anyone in quite some time. To be beautiful in Cameron's eyes was like a dream. With overflowing emotion, he pulled her body, naked skin and all to his. They kissed for what seemed to be a heavenly eternity until he hobble-waltzed her towards the bed.

TBC


	18. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Why did you ask me out?" Izzie asked Alex as she took another sip of her margarita.

Alex shifted in his seat. They were sitting in a booth in the hotel bar. Tilting his head, he asked, "Why did you say yes?"

Izzie's eyes swept down to look at the table. Her smile was small and self-conscious as she replied, "Because you took care of me the night Denny died."

Karev cringed to even hear her mention Denny's name, but he now wanted to know more. "You were hurting."

Izzie nodded, her eyes shooting back up to his. "I know. But what I mean is that I had called you nothing. And I was wrong."

It was Alex's turn to look down with self-derision. "You weren't wrong, Izzie," he said, his voice raspy. "I wouldn't have done that for anyone but you."

Her eyes focused on his. "But why for me?"

Alex rubbed the back of his neck. He was about to say those words he had never uttered to anyone else, not even his mother. "Because I love you."

Izzie couldn't contain that big grin Alex had been waiting to see for months. "And that's why I said yes."

…………………………………

Burke and Cristina were still sitting on the beach with a bottle of wine. The moon was full and bright, creating an ethereal glow all around them. The bride took a swig of wine and then passed it to her new husband. "So what do you think being married is like?"

"Hopefully, it's a lot of sex, and I hear there's a tax break," he joked as he rubbed the back of her neck with his free hand.

"Well, that's always an incentive to tie yourself to someone forever," she said, continuing the banter.

Burke looked down at her sincerely. His deep, chocolate eyes penetrated hers as they often did. "I don't feel tied to you, Cristina. You never weight me down," he said. "We're building something wonderful together, not being suffocated by it."

Cristina scanned his face. He had never looked more honest, and he was _always_ honest. Lifting her hands up to his chest, she kissed her husband deeply.

………………………

"I want to get the hell out of here," Chase mumbled as he plopped his head down on the pillow in Foreman's room.

Foreman chuckled as he flipped on the television. "It hasn't been the best trip," he agreed. In all honesty, he was missing New Jersey. He loved his job and he was ready for another case.

Chase's night had evaporated as soon as he had seen Karev and Izzie kissing in the bar. He had never had this much trouble with a woman before, and he did not like the pain that it caused. Chase liked simple; that's why he had stopped anything from happening between him and Cameron before it started. But he had let his guard down with Izzie and it had cost him. He was not going to do that again anytime soon.

They both sat up as the phone started to ring. Foreman picked up the receiver and listened to frantic orders coming from the other line. After he hung up, he shot off the bed, grabbing his jacket from the chair. Confused, Chase stood. "What's going on?" he asked his friend.

"That was Cuddy. We gotta get House. Now," he relayed as he flung the hotel door open.

………………………

Derrick Shepherd was sitting in a chair in the lobby alone, pretending to read a book. Bailey was right. He had not been alone for the past twelve years and he did not know how to handle it.

The surgeon began to wonder if he really did love Meredith Grey as much as he thought he did or if he was afraid. Addison had hurt him so deeply in New York. As soon as he moved to Seattle, he found Meredith. Derrick had once told her that she had kept him from drowning. Was that all that she was: a life raft, a band-aid to heal the wounds?

A pang of jealousy and pain stabbed at his gut when he saw Meredith walk into the hotel with George O'Malley. They were laughing and seemed to be enjoying themselves. He had the urge to go up to them and break it up, but he refrained. Her smile was so happy and looked too genuine to ruin it.

Derrick's shoulders slumped again when he saw Wilson and Addison step out of the elevator and head towards the bar. The oncologist had his arm around her shoulders. He knew that he had not done right by her either. Yes, she had cheated on him, but he had taken her back willingly. Shepherd never committed again to her, and he thought that he might have actually ended up hurting her more than she had him.

A single tear slipped down his cheek as he quietly said to both Meredith and Addison, "Goodbye."

……………………………

"This has been nice, George," Meredith said honestly as he walked her to her room.

George tilted his head to the side with a smile. "You're not going to cry again, are you?"

She laughed. Meredith was glad that nightmare of a moment was past them. "No, I don't feel like crying anymore," she assured him.

He stopped walking. His bright blue eyes scanned hers as his lips were slightly open. She had never noticed that he made this expression before, even though he happened to do it often. "So how do you feel?" George asked.

Meredith wrapped her arms around her body and sighed. "I feel like I want to move on," she replied. "And I want to move on with you."

The way he looked at her made her shudder. When he had moved in, he was a boy. But the determination in his eyes and facial features made it impossible for her not to see a man. "I won't be a rebound, Meredith," he said in almost a whisper, but it was a strong tone.

She took his hand in hers. "You won't be," she promised.

George O'Malley grinned like a schoolboy as he pulled her to him, kissing her lips softly and with maddening perfection.

………………………………

House was watching Cameron sleep peacefully next to him. He was still shaking from what had just happened between them. The diagnostician had always found her gorgeous, but when she completely let go of her inhibitions and allowed herself to be _Allison_, she was indescribably desirable and beautiful. He could not help but wonder what she had thought about the last couple of hours. House felt embers of unquenchable jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach when his mind drifted to the other men she must have been with. He wondered what her husband had been like, and Chase. He hoped to hell that he could measure up to them, but he doubted that he did.

Cameron stirred as she realized that someone was watching her. As she opened her eyes, she tried to stifle a gasp when she saw House looking back at her. Cameron had been afraid that he was just a dream, but the man was real and what they had just done had been real as well. She was still tingling from the experience. Cameron had not been with a lot of men, but she did not need experience to know that that had been amazing. Sliding her hands lightly down his chest, she shyly mouthed, "Hi."

The room was dark and still, but there was enough light from the moon shining in that he could see her perfectly. House smiled softly as he rubbed her arm up and down. But his fears resurfaced. When Cameron made a move to reach for him, he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom without saying a word.

Cameron frowned deeply as she often did, hurt and confused by his coldness. Flipping over to her back, she covered her forehead with her hand and shut her eyes. Worries whirled through her head. She had thought that they had been wonderful together, but she now wondered if he had felt the same way. Was all he had told her that week a clever manipulation so that they would end up in bed? She hoped to hell that it wasn't.

She heard the toilet flush and the water run. Cameron took a deep breath as he reentered the bedroom. Her fear turned to anger when she saw that he was gathering up his clothes. "What are you doing?" she asked, impatience and irritation evident in her voice.

"I thought you could use some sleep," he lied. "I tend to snore." House wanted her to ask him to stay. He _needed_ her to ask him.

"Are you serious?" Cameron demanded. "Are you that much of a jackass that you would leave me alone after our first time together?"

Her anger and his own insecurities caused him to shout, "I thought that you'd want me to leave."

"Why?" she cried, not caring at the moment that the room next to them was hearing an earful.

"Because you'd change your mind once you slept with me!" he yelled back, his face pale and frightened. House looked like a lost child.

Cameron leapt from the bed. "Would you shut the hell up for once and stop feeling sorry for yourself?" she scolded, creeping closer to him. She was breathing harder now from the fighting. "No one else has ever made me feel the way you did tonight. What we did was perfect," she said quietly but with passion. "What we did was here," Cameron added, putting her hand on his heart.

House ducked his head down to kiss her. Their groans mixed to make a passionate harmony that released their anxieties and trepidations. They hugged each other as tightly as they could manage, almost as if they wanted to be of one body.

He backed her up until her legs hit the side of the bed. His hand cupping the back of her head, House guided her gently to the pillow. Cameron moved her hands over as much of him as she could reach while her lips nibbled at his neck and chest. Before he lost all sense of reality, his hazy blue eyes looked into hers. House knew he had to tell her, had to reassure her before they did anything more again. "Allison?"

Panting, she stilled beneath him. "Yeah?" was all she could muster from her dazed tongue.

It was time. In a whisper, he said, "Allison, I—"

"House! House! Are you in there?" Foreman hollered through the door as he banged on it loudly.

"What is it with this town and interruptions?" he sighed, frustrated. Cameron blinked stupidly, dying to know what he was about to say, hoping that she already knew. "Stay here," he instructed as he got up and put on his pants.

House opened the door only enough to see Foreman and no more. "If you're hoping to make it with McDreamy tonight, I'm very sorry. He's not here," House said snidely.

"You weren't answering the phone," Forman informed him, hurriedly. It was true. House had taken the phone off the hook in hopes to detract distractions.

"And that should have given you the hint that I don't want to see you until I absolutely have to," he retorted, starting to shut the door in Foreman's face.

Foreman forced it open with his hand. Chase had finally caught up to him and was now standing behind the neurologist, breathing heavy. "Believe me," Foreman promised. "I would not have voluntarily found you if I didn't absolutely have to."

House smirked. "So what is it? Please make it snappy and to the point."

His subordinate glared at him. "Cuddy called," he said. "The governor of New Jersey has collapsed with no explanation. We've been asked, or more along the lines of ordered, to treat him. Cuddy wants us on a plane like five minutes ago."

House rolled his eyes. "She always has to find a way to tug on my leash, even across the country." Addressing Foreman, he ordered, "Lobby. Thirty minutes." He started to shut the door again.

"No, Greg," Cameron declared. She knew what he wanted to do with his last half hour in LA. "The Governor's life is more important."

"Fine," he said like a spoiled child. "Ten minutes." He finally closed the door on a stunned Foreman who never thought they would get as far as sleeping together before they killed each other. Glancing over at Cameron with his hand on his hip, he said mockingly, "It's hard to date chicks who are morally devoted."

………………………………

Wilson and Addison were still sitting in the bar, his hand over hers. "We're not good at being just friends, are we, Jimmy?" she asked with a smile.

He grinned back. "I guess we're not," he agreed. "What do you want to do about that, Ad?"

Addison looked down at their hands. "I think that I want to give us another try in New Jersey," she said.

Wilson's heart quickened. "As a couple?"

Her face beamed as she replied, "Yes, and very much more."

Wilson leaned over the table to kiss her when his cell phone rang. He grimaced when he saw that it was House. "Can't you find another friend to annoy?" he asked. "Oh, wait. Maybe you should find some more friends to have first."

"Well I would, but you're possessiveness scares them all away," he volleyed. "Cuddy has beckoned us back ASAP—another dying politician and all. We'll be in the lobby in about ten minutes. Are you coming with us?"

The oncologist turned to Addison. "I don't think so, House. I'm going to take a week and help Ad move," he told his friend.

House nodded even though he knew Wilson could not see it. "We'll see you in the lobby anyway?"

He chuckled. He knew that House was more sentimental than he let on. "Okay."

…………………………

Hearing all the commotion, several of the Seattle doctors congregated downstairs. Izzie gave Cameron a big hug as she said, "Keep it touch."

Cameron squeezed her in return. "I will," she answered.

"Does anyone want to keep in touch with me?" House asked. "I write with surprising depth and romanticism."

"A postcard every once and a while would suffice, Dr. House," Meredith joked. As she shook his hand, she said softly, "Thank you." He gave her a quick nod of recognition. She was grateful for the wakeup call he had given her. House had told her that she wasn't acting like a woman. Meredith Grey had not seen a man in George, but she never realized that someone might not see a woman in her.

Choked up, George faced the Jersey doctors. "I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for what you did," he said.

"We're just glad that you're alive," Foreman replied, shaking his hand.

Izzie walked over to Chase. He was shocked that she even acknowledged him. She smiled at him. "You got me through this week, Robert. I won't forget that."

His jaw dropped. Chase was not exactly sure what she was talking about because she had never told him about Denny, but he was sure that she was sincere. "I won't forget you anytime soon either," he said with a warm grin.

House limped towards Wilson and Addison. "Don't bring back any more strays," he teased.

"Don't worry, House," Wilson said in his usually thick voice. "You're the only mutt I need."

House laughed freely. "I'll see you next week."

They all said their final goodbyes and headed for the airport. The doctors bought their tickets home and waited in the terminal. Cameron felt as if a boa was wrapping around her body, suffocating her. She had to know what House had been about to say. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, leaning towards him.

He stood up and they went to a quieter spot in the corner. "What were you going to tell me tonight? I need to know," she said, echoing the question she had asked so many months ago.

"I don't remember. It wasn't important," he lied.

Cameron's jaw began to clench. "Greg, you don't need to be afraid of me," she promised. With a smile, she put her hand on his arm. "I won't crush you either," she whispered.

House took a shaky breath. For once, he knew it was right to trust someone again. He wanted to trust her. "Allison, I love you."

She stared at him for a second and then began to laugh. House frowned, replying, "What happened to the whole not-crushing vow?"

Cameron shook her head. "No," she said, referring to why she was laughing. "It's just that I love you, too." He let out a gust of air and wrapped his long arms around her. They kissed until there was no breath left in their bodies. The new couple turned to go back to Chase and Foreman, House's arm draped over her shoulder. Cameron's hand lifted to hold the hand that was dangling over her arm.

Greg House looked down at Allison Cameron, his blue eyes content and gleaming. "Let's go home."

The end.


End file.
